The Middle Path
by Laxtastic
Summary: A young man who refuses to be either Jedi or Sith finds a new path that one can take. Watch as his path carries him across the galaxy and on adventures as a mercenary for the Republic. His name is Rathe, and this is his story
1. Chapter 1

The chains wouldn't stop rattling. They never stop. It's one of the sounds that constantly berates my ears. At first I had a migraine that never ended, but then it almost settled into my normal state of mind. Well, that's a lie. My head always hurt. It all started when the day chains got placed on me. The morning my life changed for the definite worst.

'Damn, it seems that reminiscing is my only escape from this fucking hellehole.'

"Tch. Not like it helps any. Godamn the new guys are making such a racket. Not like mumbling will change that."

See I'm a slave in case the chains didn't pick up on that. Captured at the ripe ole age of eleven. My name is Rathe. I don't have a last name. I was dumped on a monastery when I was just a babe. My life there was quiet. Dull if you asked me when I was still living there. I achieved only the rank acolyte so that was my title, acolyte Rathe. Unfortunately for me I didn't reach the coming of age ceremony where I get to take my own name and go out making my path in the galaxy. But then again I don't think I would've gotten that fate. No I was too 'special'. But now he was trapped in an arena. Champion. Not that the title came with any perks. No he just got more matches with increasing degree of danger, and the challengers. Man I must get one every two fucking weeks.

The door just opened up a one of the new guys just got shoved in. Dead of course. Man that guy must've shit himself three times while the called his name up.

"Sigh.. I got dibs on his armor!" I called out to everyone else in the rather large cell that was our home. I got multiple dirty looks that definitely meant a challenge. Standing up I leveled a look that promised that I would be calling dibs once again, only this time over their corpse. The looks disappeared.

"Hmph, that's what I thought." Striding over to the corpse I inspected what was damaged and what was salvageable.

'Hmm this is interesting. He's rather well equipped and new too. Looks republic. The chest plate is shot. Impaled. That's one gaping hole in the stomach, must've been an Acklay, would've matched the sounds I heard.' Thinking to myself I picked at his vambraces and what seemed to leg guards that reached over the knees. They were white. That'll change. Maybe to red. Or maroon.

'My size too! Ahhh my luck does seem to exist. Funny it's showing up now but hey new armor.' Looking at him again I realized that it was only the stomach that was pierced. I could still salvage the the breastplate and the shoulder pad attached. Adding that to my body I felt that it was missing something, so with an extravagant twirl I strode over to the heap of junk where everyone gets whatever the can get to arm and protect ourselves with. God some of this shit was so old, some looked even ceremonial. Like this strip of metal links, what the fuck could that protect you from...

'Thats exactly what I'm looking for! Damn my luck is fucking great today! Ohhh fuck me sideways there is nooo possible way that this'll all bite my ass in the end.' I sighed twice for today and attached the strip of metal links as a kilt that hung between my legs in the front and back. Adjusting the belt that holds the two strips I twirl back around and look at the only reflective source in this whole cesspit. A dirty and disease ridden pool of water.

'I remember being so thirsty from the trek across the desert that I actually drank that shit. God I didn't realize there were so many different types of fluids that can come out of a body.' Shuddering at the memory I focus on my appearance.

'For fifteen cycles old I sure as shit look a lot older. Thanks slavers! Now I can walk into a legitimate bar and order a drink!' I stand at 5'10 with a thin stature, it would border on lanky if it wasn't for that fact that I'm covered with lean muscle and could deal with some more meals. I have blood red hair that's perpetually tousled, not that I actually bother with it, the furthest it reaches is a lock in between my eyebrows. I have a nasty reminder to get the fuck outta the way quicker in the form of a scar that starts on the bottom of my left eye down across my nose and ending at my right side of the cheek. I really need to kill that fuckin Acklay. My armor seems to scream gladiator and honestly I kinda like it. Now if only I coul-

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I WELCOME YOU TO GREASER'S MOST GLORIOUS ARENA! TODAY WE HAVE AN EVENT THAT YOU'LL BE TELLING ABOUT FOREVER! OUR REIGNING CHAMPION RATHE ALONG WITH A CAPTURED ELITE REPUBLIC TROOPER AGAINST OUR OPPOSING CHALLENGERS DREETO'S DEATH SQUAD!" The announcer...

"Well fuck me! I shouldn't have even thought anything! Just had to go off about my luck!" I kicked a disabled droid head in frustration and nailed some sleeping guy in the corner, nice shot, but damn it's overcrowded.

"Keep it down you fucking brat! Shout again and you won't make it out there to die!" Some shadow's got a death wish.

'He's lucky that I gotta go out there now otherwise I'd fashion a belt outta his spine. The only upside to this whole thing is that I got an 'elite republic solider. God I hope that's true and not some announcer bullshit or else I'm gonna be fucked. Even if I use THAT. Walking out of the cage on my own was far better than being dragged by those guards screaming like a bitch. I am the champion of this shithole after all and if I'm going down then my blaze of glory will burn this place to ashes.' The chants rose in volume as the walk to the gate progressed and Rathe once again found himself lost in his own mental musings.

'I can't believe I actually hate them for chanting my name. Loyal fans my ass I bet they'd chant the ass of a hutt if it put on a show for them. Walking past an weapon rack I took whatever looked best and not gonna break if the wind hits it wrong. That turned out to be two blasters that would've been the tits nearly six decades ago and a rusty viroblade. Hell I hope they got tetanus shots...actually.. No, I really don't give a fuck.'

The gate was already open and the light from the arena poured into the dark alleyway as if invading the dark reaches and shadows. Shielding my eyes from the sun I stepped into that arena making the same mistake of not covering my ears. Noise blows harder than a spice addict trying to get a fix. My eyes finally seem adjusted to the bright sun bearing down overhead and look around for my supposed partner. After a minute of looking I spot him fifteen feet from me.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Trooper 2563F was not having a good day. No he was sent to Tatooine along with his squad, they were all relatively new, everyone kept calling them shinies, meaning rookies because their armor was so unblemished. Their mission was a scout operation, their cruiser that was within the system picked up a program from some black channel on Tatooine. It showed an arena and a gladiator hacking his way through droids. Sure the kid had grace and style, but what set off alarms the on board Jedi to froth at the mouth was suddenly the kid picked up a fallen pillar, which looked to weigh about twice that of a troop transport. Oh yeah he also did it with the force. The Jedi began barking out orders of a rescue op and I volunteered my squad to go scout it out. They're six of us, although they all remain unaccounted for.

Grifter is our tech savant. If it had circuits than shit he can use em. He prefers a shock rifle. Says that it can disable droids and start em back up. Always handy when he tinkers with them. Clankers never know what hits them when they start firing on each other.

Then there is Twinkle-Toes, he was melee specialist. We call him that because he dances around you like he's some ballerina. But once you put a blade in his hand nobody is alive long enough to question the way he moves. He hates the name.

Then we got Martyr, he always is volunteering to stay behind, like some sort of valiant last stand kinda thing. He jokes around about getting medals and commendations because the only thing that'll kill him is himself. We use to worry about him because we thought he was sducidal, but nope, he's just fucking Martyr.

Next up is Twitch, he is our close range specialist, armed to the teeth in shotguns and the like. We call him that because in training his had always had a little twitch, the scientist thought about scrapping him from the combat program. But that was before he was given a shotgun. That mans twitch made for a helluva trigger finger, kept the gun pretty steady too. He always has a blaster on him if he doesn't have a shotgun.

Next up is Flashback, our improvised doc. He always is bandaging up us even back in training because we always got hurt more than others. We trained a lot. We want to be the best so we trained like we already were. Every time he patches you up he always starts off with, "remember that time when..." Never misses a single chance to flashback and tell us an old memory.

Finally we have our trooper 2563F otherwise known as Grunt. Grunt is the perfect solider if ya wanna call him that. Perfect on the ground. As far as his training scores said. Never been tested in combat though.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

'So yeah my day has been pretty shitty. Just haaaad to open my mouth, oh! We'll take this mission sir! I have a contingency plan if we ever oh I dunno get ensalved! All for some kid. Apparently he's the champion of this pisshole of an arena.' Craning my head towards the sound of an open door I see someone step into the sunlight. The figure seemed to loathe this place especially the noise if his winces showed any indication. Those cheers are getting louder, much louder. It must be starting.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

I making my way over to the solider. He looks like your average dime a dozen grunt, I hope he's got a million credit aim. "Hey! Soldier boy! You gotta name?"

He turns to look at me and I can see from the look in his eye he's gauging how useful I'll be. Hehehe I think he'll be in for a surprise if he thinks I'm not.

"The names grunt kid. Who are you? I thought I was being paired up with this 'glorious arena's' champion."

"That's some sarcasm for a clone soldier boy. Well to answer your question, I'm this glorious shithole's champion. The names Rathe, and yeah we are paired up." The gates began to open on the other side of the arena jamming leaving only the feet of their opponents visible. Motioning to a fallen pillar for cover I pull out my blasters as soldier boy does the same. "Alright look, Dreeto is a techie turned bounty hunter, he uses reprogrammed and repurposed droids as his 'death squad'. Their old federation battle droids, but their combat programs are top notch. He'll hide behind them using them as a shield and a weapon so if we take them out we have a shot at reaching him." Stopping to look over the pillar I see Dreeto and his droids rolling underneath the jammed gate. "Shit. Alright soldier boy tell me you have a plan to get us outta here. You got a squad don't you?

"Yeah I do, we came here with another squad, I think I already know what happened to them." Grunt tells me eyeing my armor.

"I'll explain later, but I can promise you it didn't come from your army buddies." Just then a blaster bolts struck the pillar we were hiding behind. Ducking down further I look towards grunt and say, "Right now we need to win this match. Right then, on three we'll take as many out as possible then I want you to provide cover fire." Bringing up my hand I count down from three. Grunt and I spring from our cover unleashing a volley of blaster fire upon at Dreeto and his battle droids. My initial volley of blaster claimed two of Dreeto's six while Grunt claimed two as well. Ducking back under the pillar due to the droids returning fire I turn to Grunt, "I'll glad that cover fire right about now. I'm going after Dreeto."

After a particular bolt of blaster fire chipping away a chunk of stone in between our faces grunt turns to me before peaking over the edge. "Those droids won't move just because someone's firing at them you're shooting at them, it's like ya said kid, they are his shield and weapon." looking back to me he says, "We could really use a jedi right about now." another blaster bolt hit the pillar sending fragments all across his face. That'll scar, but for now I've got a clone to amaze.

"Just sit tight solider boy and take out those clankers scrapped when I give you the opening." Jumping up I vaguely take notice of his cry to wait, but what he doesn't know is that I CAN USE THE FORCE! Shoving both of my hands out an invisible, but surely real wave washes crashes into Dreeto and his droids sending the whole group skidding across the arena and with a flourish of my hands I separated the droids to the left and right of Dreeto. "THERE'S YOUR OPENING SOLDIER BOY NOW SHOOT!" It seems solider boy knows when to shoot because the droids were made quick work after that, dropping my blasters like the outdated garbage they were I pull my viroblade from the sheathe on my back and charge at Dreeto. What a pathetic shit, ordering his already destroyed droids to get up and shooting wildly. Panic has no place on the battlefield, but the battles over anyways or will be soon. Charging at Dreeto I slash his hand of and following through with a twirl and spin of my body I plunge my blade through his chest. Dreeto looks at me with wide eyes filled with disbelief before I twist the blade and pull it out with a sickening squelch leaving Dreeto to stand on weak knees that soon crumble beneath him. The crowd roars and I vaguely hear the announcer scream out how what an incredible victory, truthfully it was pathetic. The battle barely lasted four minutes and the droids never got a chance to fire of their heavier ordinance, I remember seeing a belt of thermal detonators. Wait, THERMAL DETONATERS! I can take the belt and show it off like some sort of trophy to the crowd! I reach down towards the droid that has the belt on him on my way back to Grunt, grabbing it thrust it up showing it to the crowd with my loudest war cry. Placing it on me I walk back to Grunt and say, "Drop your weapons, we can't re-enter the cages with them."

Grunt drops his weapons and sends me a wayward glance, "I didn't take you for the showboating type." Obviously referring to my little spectacle with the thermal detonator belt.

"I have an idea, we'll talk when it's safe until then follow my lead." I whisper to him quietly before turning towards an awning amongst the crowd. Dropping to one knee with my head down I yell, "I HAVE A REQUEST FOR MIGHTY AND HUMBLE GREASER, THE LORD OF THE ARENA!" God this sickens me worse then the thought of hutts reproducing, I was not made to grovel, I am a warrior not a show pet. I will take his head for this I swear it. Greaser is a Toydarian and the poster boy of disgusting slime ball. I'm not expert on alien physiology, but I'm damn sure that the bodily fluids that leak and pour out that flying pig isn't natural for his species. He is dark blue but is always covered with a sheen of sickly yellow sweat creating brown spots all over him, his body seemed to be covered in blisters full of white puss that cascaded down his body, honestly his repulsiveness could win his own matches if he ever fought in his stupid arena. He looked down at me with a sneer, but seemed thoroughly pleased that someone is bowing down to him.

Grunt looked surprised at Rathe actions because he seems to be quite prideful and has the look of a real warrior, not made to bend knee. Following suit he gets to one knee and looks to the ground as Rathe did, sending a quick glance to his compatriot he was shocked to see the dark look on his face. It was certainly scary to say the least. A dark shadow was sprawled across his face and his eyes were smoldering the ground beneath him with his glare. A dark look indeed that seemed scarily normal for his face. He was blissfully unaware of Rathe's thoughts of severing heads. All of his internal musings were cut short when this Greaser character chose to speak.

"TELL ME MY CHAMPION! TEL US, WHAT DO YOU WISH OF FOR A REWARD OF BEING SUCH A SKILLFULL COMBATANT?!" The foul Toydarian flapped his wings rising him from his throne and flared his arms out grandiosely to the crowd which roared in agreement. "RISE MY CHAMPION AND TELL US THIS REQUEST!" The crowd couldn't seem to agree more.

I stood at his command, clenching my fist tightly to the fact that such a disgusting pig could command me anything. I clear my throat and speak as clearly and loudly as I can to the hushing crowd. Probably since I never had a single request except my freedom. That was the first and last time I requested anything, the scars covering my back from the electro-whip ingrained a message into me I'll never forget, requests are for those who can't achieve it through power. "I HUMBLY REQUEST THAT I BE MOVED INTO THE SAME LIVING QUARTERS THAT THE CLONES ARE IN!" The crowd was obviously confused and even one character, a twi'lek, shouted out, "WHAT KIND OF REQUEST IS THAT?" the crowd seemed to agree and Greaser gave me the simple command to explain. Clenching my fists tightly I explain my reasoning, "WE MAKE A GOOD TEAM, AND THIS CLONES ENTIRE SQUAD IS HERE, IMAGINE THE SHOWS WE COULD PUT ON WITH SQUAD ON SQUAD BATTLES!" the crowd went dead silent for a moment, just a moment before the entire place erupted into the most deafening roar of agreement I have ever heard in all my years being here. Greaser's eyes seemed to gleam with all the credits he would be rolling in. Grunt seemed to be surprised but hid it quickly giving me a subtle nod of approval. 

"FOR MY GREATEST CHAMPION I WILL GRANT YOU THIS ONE REQUEST!" Greaser shouted basking in the approval of the fans, I swear that pig is almost as much of slave as I am to them. Death will be his freedom. "REST NOW RATHE! YOU'VE EARNED IT!" we bow to one knee once again before we head off to the open gate, Grunt makes a move to speak but I beat him to it.

"Not now. Later, when we are away from prying ears and eyes, they tend to be everywhere except our humble slums." Grunt closed his mouth and nodded as they walked until the darkness of the cave consumed them both, it was a short walk to their holdings accompanied by guards, but a quick look showed that they were more occupied with ogling the female slaves. Some of them were so broken that they flaunted themselves others shied away in disgust, personally I find someone who offers their body disgusting. The most alluring species to me is Pantoran, I find the shade of the blue that is their body perfect. Heh it seems that for all my disgust these woman can still affect me, for a moment I forgot all about my surroundings and though exclusively about a nude Pantoran…and maybe his own spaceship. Maybe a Charger c70 retrofit or a Arquitens-class light cruiser. Oh the things I could do with such ship. And a crew, troops even. I could rival the force and effectiveness of the Mandalorians. With this war waging it would be perfect! Though I'd need a base… I suppose it's settled with what I'll do once I leave this place.

BANG! "OWWW bloody fuckin hell that hurt! Why is this pipe so fucking low!" Damn that's going to bruise, I know it. Eh I suppose I shouldn't be dreaming about the future.

"Hehehehehe this kid's the champion here? Must be some arena." said a solider who was sitting resting his arms on his knees. He had a cog and gear shaved into his hair on the right and left side of his head. I sent him a look, but all he did was burst into a fit of snickers.

"Can it Grifter, that champion you're laughing at is our objective, and he's got a plan to get us outta here."

All the soldiers eyes landed on me and looked at me as if they were judging the worth of a speeder. Another solider stood up from his sitting position and walked over to me, this clone had angel wings shaved into his hair. "So you're the force kid that General Fisto sent us after, yeah you don't look like jedi material, you look more like a warrior. A soldier. Do you even believe in peace?" he asked me incredibly skeptical seeing me as a jedi, which I totally agree with, I'm not one for peace. My plans of becoming a mercenary are a dead give away, but I'm no warmonger. Merely an opportunist.

"Eh, it has it's uses I'm sure, but personally it's never worked for me. Not saying that I am affront to it." I shrugged before giving them my answer. The clones seemed to accept my answer before another asked me a third question. This one had three arrows shaved into his hair going backwards with the middle arrow being the longest. Again like his clone brothers the design was placed on each side of the head.

"Do you have any intentions of going back with us to General Fisto and accompanying him back to the order?" I turn my head to him and took notice of the green shoulder pads he had on, then I realize each person had a different color to their shoulder pads. The man with angel wings had a deep purple, the man with the cog and gear had yellow. Grunt had a deep blue on his and the last two were in a corner. One had had a shoe shaved into his hair with a wing sprouting from the heel, his armor had black on it. The last one was a man with a twitchy hand, his hair had a lightning bolt shaved into his head and he had brown shoulder pads. Quickly realizing that they were waiting on my answer I turn to the man who originally asked me the question.

"Honestly no, I plan to start up a mercenary group after I escape." Apparently my answer didn't agree with them, especially the one with angel wings. His face turned into a snarl and he approached me with a fist raised. He obviously was going to give me a piece of his mind whether I want it or not.

"You'd become a hired gun?! You're just a killer!" His snarling made it hard to hear him, but I'm fairly sure that's what he said. Another approached and tugged on his shoulder this one was the one with green shoulder pads.

"Enough Martyr! Nobody is going anywhere right now because as you can see we're all brothers in binds now. Although I agree with you, a force sensitive warrior becoming a merc is disconcerting." He looked to me with a sharp calculating gaze and I realized that I should appease them before this gets out of hand. I raise my hands in a placating gesture so they could allow me to speak.

"Relax, I do intend to fight with your enemies. I know the republic has you clones, but I'm not one to swear away my allegiance to anything. If I tie mine to money then if there comes a need to break it the only thing I lose is a paycheck. Besides would it surprise you if I said I want to help? I'm to battle harden to accept the jedi way of peace and all that crap." That seemed to work really well because everyone's shoulders lost their tense edge and a look of understanding seemed to light up their eyes. I lower my hands seeing that the need to defend myself is no longer needed.

Grunt steps in between me and the two clones, one now identified as Martyr. He looks around before speaking, "That's a good point Flashback, we are all stuck here and like I mentioned earlier, Rathe here, our assignment, has a plan to change that."

The clone with purple shoulders and angel wings, now Martyr cut in at that point to say, "I can stay behind and hold the-" Again he was cut off by a symphony a groans. He looked ready to defend himself before another silenced him.

"Awww shut up Martyr, we get it, your selfless, but the amount of times you offer to stay behind I'm beginning to think you're just plain stupid." Grifter looks straight towards Martyr and his input seemed to silence him. Grifter motions me to get on with it so I step forward and talk in a hushed tone.

"Alright look, I managed to take a belt of thermal detonators off one of the droids last match, it has eight of them and should be strong enough to break through a wall. Tonight when the guard rotations switch we'll lure the guards into our cell and lock them in here. That'll require someone to taunt them to the point that they'll come in here to beat said person, that's when you guys jump them and knock them out. We'll strip them for anything useful and you'll plant this belt on the far wall that's located in the room two rights and a left from here. The wall is incredibly weak and on the other side is the garage for the crowd, I'm sure there is a vehicle we could use to get away." The entire group seemed to nod and I continue to ask if anyone is exceedingly annoying and good with insults. Everyone's eyes fall on Grifter and even the grin on his face could be considered annoying, that settled that quickly enough.

A clone with the lightning bolt noticed the unease on the face of the one left to him, the one with black shoulder pads and a winged shoe in his hair. "Hey Twinkle-Toes, what's the matter? The plan is pretty solid." Everyone gave the duo their attention as the one now identified as Twinkle-Toes nods.

"It is, but what about our ankle bracelets, I'm sure the guards won't be able to remove them and I've seen how the work as a bear trap. Blades pierce the ankle at every 45 degrees. Limping alone with that in will be a bitch, plus what do we do when they know we're gone?" His question seemed to point out some obvious flaws and everyone looks back to me for an answer.

I nod to everyone before saying, "It's true, those are some valid points. I won't be going with you to the weak wall where you detonate the grenades. I'll be heading up Greaser's office to get the release switch for our bracelets, it'll remove everyone's so even though they are in cells it'll promote chaos all the same. Chaos we can use to slip out." After finishing I realized that I still hadn't answered the question about what will the clones do after they escape. Grunt who seemed to be the leader of the squad was the one to ease the clones.

"We can head up to the rendezvous point, the trek from the arena to the pick up will be a four hour ride and we are breaking out tonight. This'll be perfect, we'll make in time for the pick up and we'll be off this desert rock. Kid, are you sure you don't wanna come with us?" he looks to me with sincerity in his eyes and I offer him a gratifying smile.

"No thanks solider boy, but if my plans for the future go smoothly then maybe we'll fight along side each other again. We all know this war will take it's sweet time to end." Everyone nods except Grifter who just snorts out a laugh pointing at grunt calling him 'soldier boy' that got a punch from Grunt, but he only laughed harder. With that we all went to sleep to prepare for the coming storm. Settling in to a corner furthest from the gate I let my head rest and close my eyes not even realizing how quickly I fell into sleep.

_I open my eyes to sunlight, it's damp, they're sounds of birds that I never heard before within the trees. Wait, they're no trees on Tatooine. Getting up off the ground I take a look at my surroundings. They're fallen stone pillars everywhere slowly being covered by the forest as if trying to absorb it into the brush. The ground is stone as well, tiles that are cracked and moss covered with grass growing form every crevice possible. It all looks like ruin. There is a stone statue up ahead surrounded by what seems to be fountain full of stagnant water. The statue is that of a man, he had a mask on and a light saber angled down in his left hand. He was standing up and had his right hand out and the moss hung from the hand draping off of it. The statue stole my attention for a few breathless moments before I let loose the bated air. Walking past the statue I seem a path that leads to an old pyramid that had varying degrees of moss on the old stone the forest noise went still for a moment and on the current of air I heard "Yavin 4" _

I scramble to my feet as I gasp for breath. Sweat clung to my face like morning dew to a field of grass. I take huge gulps of air greedily as I try to even out my breathing. Clutching my head to soothe the searing pain throbbing from there. Yavin 4? That's a planet in the Outer Rim… looks like I found my destination. Shaking myself back to reality as I shake each of the troopers signaling them that is time. We all nod to each other one last time before Grunt walks up to me and grabs my forearm for a shake.

"Stay safe out there kid, we'll tell Genera Fisto that you didn't want to come along but I doubt anything bad will come of it. To be honest this is a first. Not sure what the protocol is." Grunt looks at me with an confused face as I shrug my shoulders.

"I dunno either, but if they get all antsy tell them I'll meet up with the peace lovers in a year, there is somewhere I gotta go first." He looks at me with a questioning gaze before shrugging his shoulders realizing that's all he's going to get from me. We all move to our positions and nod to each other to begin Operation: Get The Fuck Outta Here.

Grifter struts up to the bars and puts on his most annoying grin on his face and presses his face in between the cells he looks at the two guards and his grin seems to widen when he see's one of them is as fat as a gamorrean pig. "Hey! Hey fatty! Yeah you that can't touch his toes!" one of the guards looked at his fatter compatriot and doubled over laughing hysterically. The guard who "Can't Touch His Toes" or guard C.T.H.T face got red with embarrassment and rage. He took altogether five seconds to think of his incredibly witty and smart retort which would forever go down in memory as Grifter's one true loss at insulting someone. His retort was sweet and simple, it was, "Shut up you… SLAVE!" The whole room went silent and until Grifter said in a flat tone of voice, "Wow, you really suck at this. You'd be better off coming in here and fighting me if that's what your insults are like." Of course this wouldn't stand with guard C.T.H.T such an insult would require a swift and harsh response. That response was, "Can it you little shit!" Grifter's grin couldn't get bigger, as if he was the cat who ate the canary. "Well sure compared to the shits you take I must be pretty little, how does it feel coming out? Must feel the same as what your little butt buddies push into you hmm?"

All laughter stopped there and in five seconds the guards were tripping over themselves to get to the cell. I smirked admiring the wittiness that Grifter had, god help this world if he ever reproduced. The guards finally reached the cell and within moments of fumbling for the key to the cell door the door was open. Rushing in to beat Grifter as he fell back towards the wall I waited for the one that doubled over laughing to reach my dark corner, in one quick move my hands wrap around his head and a snap is heard throughout the room. The rest of the group took it as a queue and the fatter guard was taken down within moments although he was merely knocked out. I search around the guard I killed and take everything valuable, his blaster, viroblade, comm link, and about 600 credits. Must've won them betting on my match. Smart man. Walking over t the clones I hand Twinkle-Toes the belt of thermal detonators before turning to the group as a whole. "Remember guys, two rights and a left. The wall is already crumbling, make it out, I wanna fight alongside you all again." receiving a symphony of good luck I ran off to the exit on the left. Getting into a crouch I advance slowly up the hallway and hear a group of people drinking. Peaking over the corner of the hallway I see three men all with their backs turned to me sitting over a table. Looking around I see a rock that could prove much use to me. Waiting for one man to get up from the table I use the force to lift the rock and draw the unsuspecting man to the shadows of the hallway. Backing slowly into the dark embrace of the hallway concealing myself I guide the brutish man towards me with a slight movement of the rock. He utters an intelligent 'huh?' before being swallowed up by the hallway. Unsheathing my viroblade that I picked up off the corpse I drive it through his throat and ease his body to the ground. I rush myself searching his pockets due to his absence may raise the alarm, not that the cones getaway won't. I find about another 200 credits, another smart man, and some clips of ammo. I look back to the group and debate my next course of action. "Awhh fuck it, they'll find out sooner or later. I need to get to Greaser before the clones escape." Pocketing my loot I push my hands out sending a wave of force sending the two remaining guards flying across the room. I run after them giving them no heed of when and where they land and pounce on the one on the left he just landed hitting his face into the wall. I give him no chance to recover and drive the blade through the back of his skull. Turning on my heel to face the other I see that he is dead with his neck bent at an awkward angle. The table must've slammed into his neck after he impacted the wall. Turning back around I search the first dead man and find only 50 credits and a computer spike. Hmm I'm no good with computers, but I bet this baby is. I completely bypass the other dead man not bothering to move the table to search him and continue up to the door. Greaser is right behind here… finally. Revenge. No.. justice. I feel a fire burn deep within me I pull out a blaster for my left hand and hold the viroblade in a reverse grip. I shoot the lock and the door springs open to see Greaser counting credits.

"W-what the!?" He sputters in shock before narrowing his eyes at me. "Rathe ehh? Well little slave it's time for your reminder. Again." He reaches for his slave ankle control, but I blast it out of his reach before pointing it at him. He throws his hands up in the air and shrieks, "GUARDS! G-GUARDS GET IN HERE!"

"They're dead Greaser, something they have in common with you." I pull my blaster up to shoot him in the head when he shrieks again and begins to babble about how he can give me all I want. After he mentioned woman a blaster bolt could be seen flashing up the room. A thud later and a smoking hole can be seen between Greaser's eyes. I rush to the slave ankle and press the release button and with a click mine and everyone else's in this shithole are gone. The whole place goes still before roars, howls, shouts, and more echo throughout the lower levels. Not ten seconds later the whole complex shakes with a giant boom and dust falls from the ceiling. The clones. Good, they better make it out of this or I will not haul ass back here to save them. I ransack his office and find much of value, so much that I let loose a giggle or two. Totally warrior-like though, yes a warrior giggle. I find an better quality blaster, looks like it belonged to the clones. It's got notches in them. I'll return it to them when I see them. I find codes to unlock a ship and a safe. A honest to god safe. Turning to his table for a key I pick up all the credits he was counting, 2,300 credits from just today's shows. I hope the safe holds even more. I find the key taped under the desk and turn back to the safe. Inputting the code the door opens with a loud clink, then clank and finally a creak. Swinging the door open I feel my eyes widen and my jaw slacken when I lay my eyes on 7,000 credits! But that's not else, there is no back panel. It keeps going on. I take out the shelves and crouch to fit in the crawlspace and continue along the path, using my stolen comm link which is being lit up with all the pandemonium down below as a poor excuse of a light. Although its need isn't for long because I reach a door with a small latch, wasting no time I open it to realize that my luck must really be chan- fuck. I'll pay for that later. But before me is a ship. A small junky one, but a ship nonetheless. It can take me to Yavin 4! I rush to enter the codes and the door to the ship opens up, with a groan. I run up the ramp and slide into the seat turning it to face the controls. Entering in the coordinates and firing up the engines I pause knowing that all I got to do is grab the controls and I'll be off this rock. I won't be a slave anymore. I'm finally taking control of my life. I pull up the controls and ship takes off before I rocket away. I breathe out a breath that I didn't know I was holding for the past four years.

"Finally, freedom. But now I gotta see what's up with that ruin. It calls to me and feels powerful. Power. That's something I need if I am to get anywhere in life… but power consumes. I must be strong enough to control whatever power I find there. It's the only way."


	2. Chapter 2

The ship landed and I was jolted awake harshly. Man that was a rough landing, I need a new ship. Mmm maybe that Arquitens-class light cruiser. Oh man yeah with a crew of 85 and space for a force of 125 men. I could be a perfect drop shock and go company. Hit them hard and fast. I gotta get up, I'm already on the planet and the ruins are close. I can feel it. Whatever waits for me in there, is my chance to become powerful. To get the upper hand in this world. To be something. With that thought I get up from my chair and bang the button to open the ramp. The sunlight filters in much like how I stepped out into that arena each fight. I step out into the light once more, and for the second time in my life, I feel truly free.

LINE BREAK^SNAP TO CLONES!

"So let me get this straight. You were captured, force to fight in the arena, the same arena that your objective was, devised a plan to break out, which was successful, and he didn't want to come back with you?" The nuatolan asked incredulously.

Grunt snaps to attention when he was finished being addressed and gulps uneasily. "Well yes sir, we didn't know what to do. This never happened before and to be honest we can't see ourselves kidnapping him. Do jedi's do that? We just didn't know." His squad all nodded while he shifted from foot to foot, the nuatolan sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"No no Grunt. You were correct, we don't kidnap. It's just why wouldn't he want to come and learn how to use the force?" The nuatolan was obviously confused and tired from the whole ordeal. He felt a migraine coming on. He saw the squad all exchange a look of unease and realized they had more info. "Speak Grunt, what is on your mind."

Grunt nodded and looked at the ground trying to articulate what he wanted to say. "Well general.. He could already use the force and..and he didn't seem to be one of Jedi material. He had a darker aura about him. He wasn't evil by any means it's just... He seemed too dark for the order."

The nuatolan's eyes shot up in surprise and asked in a urgent tone of voice, "Are you absolutely sure about this Grunt?" Receiving a nod from him he congratulated them on their mission and ordered them to get some rest.

The clones snapped a salute and all said, "Thank you General Fisto!" Before dismissing themselves to the rest and food that surely awaited them.

The now identified General Fisto sighed and rubbed his forehead. He turned to the big dial like table that glowed blue and entered a few buttons within moments a group of holograms appeared showing what seemed to be a council of some sort.

A man that had no hair and had a stern look on his face spoke first. "Is the retrieval complete Master Fisto? Where is the child?"

"About the child. He was rescued, my team from the arena, but chose not to go with them. I couldn't figure out why someone who is so strong with the force wouldn't want to be with the order and learn, but from what my soldiers tell me he already knew how to harness and use it." The council was all surprised and confused by this info. What boy wouldn't want to become a Jedi?

The silence was broken by a small and elderly man. He had long ears and a cane. "Troubled you are, something more you know?" Everyone looked to the man before turning their heads back to the Nuatolan in question.

His look became even more troubled. "Yes Master Yoda. You see, the troops told me something, the boy, Rathe, would be out of place in the order. They said he felt dark and Grunt saw a look of hatred on his face. When they jumped the guards the troops knocked theirs out while he outright killed his. They said he has plans of becoming a mercenary for the republic, but would visit us in a years time. What troubles me is what his disposition might be after the year is up."

The council was obviously worried, a boy that strong in the force being left alone with a pre-disposition to something dark did not bode well for them. The small man spoke up again, "Troubled times this is, troubled the boy is. I sense a movement in the force, won't know until the year is up." The council all nodded as well as the General before the hologram was ended and the nuatolan was left alone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Twitch was skulking while everyone else was eating and laughing, Twinkle-Toes seemed to notice and brought it to everyone's attention with a nudge.

"What's got ya down Twitch?" Grifter was the one to ask him bringing the clone in question into the fold.

"My pistol, it's gone. Those thugs must still have it." His look got darker before he sighed and drops his spoon into the food.

"Awww is that it? Relax remember that time you lost your shotgun? It'll turn up I'm sure!" Flashback sent him a reassuring smile and it seemed to get Twitch out of his funk. He sighed again before looking out the window of the mess hall staring into space.

"You think we'll ever see him again?" The mood got somber and thoughtful for a moment before Grunt looked up at everyone, face set full of determination.

"Of course we will, you all know that we can't kill all these clankers by ourselves and I'll be damned if he doesn't stop by for the action." That seemed to bring up the mood for everyone burst out laughing and Flashback lived up to his name bringing a fond memory to everyone's attention.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I finally exited the brush but I have I say the place is beautiful, an excellent mixture of nature and ruin. It seems untouched for centuries, which was probably true. The courtyard was exactly like it was in my dream and the place hummed with power. My head began to throb but I push on stopping only for a few moments to stare at the statue, the mask draws me in as if it's sucking me into the visors shadow. I move on bypassing it and after four numb steps the pyramid comes into view. My head hurts even more now.

"Damn, I need to get checked out by a doc bot sometime." I raise my palm to my head and try and alleviate the pain by rubbing my forehead. Doesn't work at all. Well fuck me looks like I'll have to deal. Continuing on I notice that the pyramid has an entrance that descends and stairs that lead to the top. I'm not one to go underground again after the years I spent in the arena so I move up the stairs. The walk wasn't that long, maybe as ten to fifteen minute ascent, but with each step my head only hurt worse. By the time I reach the top I'm crawling on my hands and knees with my vision swimming. I see an alter and reach out to the edge to help me stand up when the pain spikes and nearly makes me buckle.

"ARGHH! FUCKING HELL AND THERMAL DETONATORS! Ahhh" I begin panting hard as ever trying to get myself to stand when I notice something on the alter.

"A-a mask..." I grab it with shaky hands and within an instant the pain in my head disappears. Without a trace or lingering throb. As if it was never there. I raise myself from the ground I was crawling on and look back behind me. I see the forest sprawled out before me and my breath is once again taken away. Behind the pyramid is larger courtyards and a some building about 200 yards away from the pyramid base. I feel the hum emanate from my hand and I look down at the mask I'm holding. It was a dark steel color and had a slit going across the eyes, around that slit was a band of red metal that went down as a strip down the middle. On the ends of the eye slit had a similar band of red metal that went down the mask as well.

"I-I can feel the power. The history. The knowledge. This is the key, my dreams are with this mask...whelp here goes nothing!" I turn the mask around and raise it to my face, and with one breath I move to put it on. The moment the mask touched my skin it snapped on like a magnet and refused to budge off. It grew hot inside, incredibly so. So much that it burned like hellfire's of Mustafar.

"AGGHH! GAHHHHHHHH" The mask begins to tighten as if it's trying to swallow my head and that's when I hear it. Harsh whispers, accusing ones.

"Who are you to wield this mask!" A deep male voice said.

"Who are you to gain this power!" Said a shrill womanly voice.

The pain was insufferably now and I faintly take notice that I already fell to my knees. The sounds begin to form a chaotic maelstrom, far from translatable, the whispers all accusing and strike me like daggers.

"Who are you to receive this knowledge!" A harsh elderly voice said.

"Who are you to follow his way!" Said a young and angry voice.

All the sounds stopped and together a simultaneous question boomed within the mask, "WHO ARE YOU TO BECOME REVAN!"

The pain was indescribable, no words can articulate the level of anguish I felt. I wanted to die but thought that this pain would transcend death and follow me into the beyond like a curse. Images flashed through my head a man, stumbling upon a holocron. His lightsaber was green and many creatures lay dead at his feet. Destruction was everywhere. It changes to a man meditating surrounded by pillars of stone, twelve in all. They all rise and hover quietly before lightning arcs out and strikes each one all coming from the meditating man. It flashes again to a battle, the man with the mask now has a red lightsaber and is dueling against a younger man whose blade is green. The man strikes the younger one down. It changes again to the mask man walking down the steps of the pyramid. It's this one only it was new then. There is a door that has two pillars by each side. He lifts them up and sends a wave of lightning at them before placing them down again in their slots. The door opens. Again another flash and he is in a room surrounded by green and orange glowing cubes. Holocrons. He's filling each one up with his knowledge. He leaves a lightsaber on the desk before the whole thing fades black.

"HUUU!" Snapping awake I pant and gulp air with a savage hunger I feel a weight on my face and I rip the mask off sending it clattering at my feet. My eyes are wide and my chest rises and falls in a pace I never felt before. I feel around my face looking for scars and damage to find only the pre-existing ones. I stop all movement because I feel a sense of regret. A hard piercing one. I look around and find the mask at my feet. Kneeling down it hums appreciatively and I clip it to my belt taking note of the minor disappointment I feel come from it. I don't know how I know what it feels I just do. My legs take me down the steps on it's own decree and I am left looking around the whole place in a new sense of awe. I feel power here that I didn't notice before. It was the same that caused me pain before now fills me with a vitality that I cannot describe. I take notice that I have stopped in front of the entrance to the sub level of the pyramid and with a wave of my hand the door opens with the sound of stone grinding. Descending down the hallway I hear the door close behind me but pay it no heed. I feel a power reaching out to me ahead. Humming and chanting. Pulsing and throbbing. If it wasn't for the pain and images I just experienced I would've joked about how sexual that sounds. I come before a door. It's the same as the one from the images.

"Here. It's here." My mumble comment seems to fall dead from my mouth and my hands reach to the mask. It thrums excitingly as if agreeing with me enthusiastically. I un clip it from my belt and put it on my face. The mask seems to not take control but guide my hands, raising them up the stone pillars rise with me and for a brief second I am left wondering how do I project the lightning. With a sharp thrust surging up power from deep within me white blue lightning shoots from my fingertips and strikes the pillars.

After a few brief moments of my lightning brightening up the room the pillars fall back to their resting place still arching with electricity and the mask on my face hums in approval. My face is focused solely on the door as the sound of stone grinding against each other is heard. An unintentional smile graces my face and I see the room filled with oranges and green lights. They are places in slots on the wall and in the center is a lightsaber with an orange holocron. I stride with purpose forward and stop in front of the desk, my fingers hovering over the lightsaber. My hesitation is eliminated by the mask urging me to go on, so with a swoop I pick up the lightsaber. It's heavier than I thought but it has a nice feel to it. I step back from the table and press the button and a dark green blade emanates from the hilt. The green is not like that of the other Jedi from my visions. This one feels darker, but not evil. It feels natural. Unbridled in passion and unmatched in skill. I test of few swings before my grin on my face reaches both of my cheekbones.

"This is... Incredible! This feeling, this calmness. I feel the power and passion and the focus of this lightsaber! It feels ancient." The mask gives a short thrum of agreement before I deactivate the blade and clip it to my belt. Striding forth to the table once again I pick up the holocron. Again the mask guides me and I use the force to unlock it in a fashion that seems alien and familiar to me at the same time. Once it is finally open a hologram springs forth. It's the man with the mask. I take a seat and place it on the desk giving it my full undivided attention.

"My name is Revan. I use to be many things. A Jedi, a sith, a warrior, and a peace keeper. I have struggled and triumphed in my pursuit to find balance. To find a home where the force doesn't conflict with my nature. Two extremes are no balance for a follower of the force. It is unfortunate that I have succumbed to both fields of extreme, becoming a warrior of the order and a force of darkness. Evil. A dark lord. It is at both points in my life I felt certain a holes were filled while others remained empty. At the end of my life I realized the solution to my problem, but I wasn't fated to live it. Only leave behind a way of the force that is neither dark or light, it treads both paths and is all the more challenging. One must resist the natural temptation to fall into either pool. Dark or light. To maintain the balance of the road you walk is the challenge to unlock the true way of the force. The Jedi believe attachments are evil. They are taboo and passion is a pitfall to the dark side. The sith believe that passion is a gateway to strength and that will lead to power and from then becomes victory in life. I have lived both ways in my life and I have found that no balance can be found diverting yourself to one way of the force." The man paused for a moment allowing me to realize just how engrossed I was with his words. Every syllable made sense to me and clicked with some deep part of me. The mask was strangely silent but I can feel that it was reflecting when the time was that the man before me was it's wielder.

"Attachment is required to find passion, passion leads to strength and victory. However, one can not let the passion consume you or else the strength will drive you and the victory will be not within your reach. You will become a slave to your own machinations, and become stagnant. One must meditate. Focus, and calm your heart in the face of a battle. Do not let your passions cloud your mind and judgement, but harness it use it to strengthen you and your clear mind to never lose sight of your goal. Instead of the power run rampant focus it like that of a lightsaber to achieve your victory. Once it is attained let the passion loose, do not bottle it up for the next battle. Meditate on your experience. Learn your flaws and improvements and know yourself as you grow. That is the true key to finding balance in the force..." My breath hitched and I felt the only thing that existed within the galaxy at this moment in time was me and the holocron of Revan.

"Within this room you will find an archive of knowledge. From techniques to philosophies all the way to opponents I encountered and how I triumphed or fell. The lightsaber you now hold was mine during my pursuit to find balance and it fell with me when I lost my balance. Use it as a reminder to never lose balance and always stay true to yourself. I hope that one day my teachings inspire you to create an order that rivals the Jedi order and other practitioners of the force can find balance as well. Good luck young one, and may the force be with you." The hologram faded from view and the holocron reset itself. For a few moments my life and the whole universe felt still. Just absorbing the knowledge that had shaken me to my absolute core. The mask finally broke me from my reverie and hummed a long forlorn emotion.

"I know, the galaxy held a true sage. I'm sorry little guy. But don't you worry, we'll be spending the next year here learning all that we possibly can. We'll always return here." The mask made a new sound and chirped a happy sound. I vaguely wondered if others would hear the sounds the mask makes to which I got a brief hum that translated to a no.

I finally get up and feel stiffness in my limbs signifying just how long I was sitting. Stretching my arms and back I turn to the left and start on the closest hologram to the door. This would be a good year.

AT THE JEDI COUNCIL

The council was in full attendance save for one named Obi-Wan Kenobi and everyone there was silent looking introspective before one Nuatolan named Kit Fisto spoke breaking the silence of the room. "The year is up, I felt many tumultuous movements in the force and I believe he is the cause for some of them. He'll be arriving today, and I admit I'm anxious to see what a year of growth has done for him." A man of dark complexion, stern face, and bald head nodded.

"Indeed, I felt a great force awaken and I wonder if it was for the best that it stay buried away." His face was set in a grim line, eyes laced with worry. "Master yoda, what should we do?"

The small green alien that was identified as Yoda hmmed for a moment before answering, "Uncertain his future is, wait we must. All will be clear soon enough." His answer seem to calm everyone down and they returned to waiting for their appointment to arrive.

AT THE ENTRANCE WITH RATHE

So this is the jedi temple huh? I like the jungle temple better. I sigh before turning off all the switches and turn off the engines now that I touched down on the landing pad. Swiveling the chair away from the controls I stand from my chair to look at myself in the window of the ship. Which is still a bucket of trash. I grew to 5'11 in the past year and now that I've had more full meals my muscle mass has increased. I've gone from lanky to lean built. My clothing has remained the same except the strip of chain mail that I have placed in between my legs is now orange and I have a painted my armor red. My lightsaber is clipped to the left side of my hip, the bottom has an orange ribbon going down about 5 inches. The grip is straight and regular, but at the end where the blade comes out of has four arches going out at ninety degree angles. Sighing again I take the mask that is clipped to my belt and put it on along with a robe and hood. The mask gives me the urge to continue and I walk down the ramp of my ship. Honestly, a new ship is the first thing I'm buying. A new goddamn starship. And then the crew, and then will be to go to mercenary company, and then I will establish the order Revan sought to create. Breaking myself from my musings I enter the jedi temple and look around. It had a calm air about the entire place that reminded me of my meditations, but without the lightning. I guess the jedi can sense I am not like them, they sense my darkness. Again my musing were interrupted when a young Togruta lady came up next to me. She seemed oblivious to my disposition. She must be a youngling.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around the temple before." She had an upbeat attitude about her, as if today was important. I reach out with my senses and feel that she is happy due to some significant thing today.

Without turning towards her or stopping my walk to the council room I answer her before she asks again, "I am Rathe, and who might you be young one?" That response was deemed bad because her face scrunched up in distaste.

"Who are you to be calling me young? You sound barely older than me." she definitely did not find my chuckles to be suitable and jumped in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"You are correct with your assumption, we are close in age, however, I do not consider age to be the judge if someone is young or not. It is experience that qualifies where they stand. You are lacking experience, but that will change. You seem to be at the age to begin an apprenticeship." That seemed to make her mood 180 because she jumped back to my left. Walking with her upbeat attitude she smiles at me an nods.

"That's right. I am on my way to the jedi council room to get my master. Where are you heading?" She looks to me questioningly and I sigh under my mask drooping my head slightly.

"I am heading there as well, I have an appointment with the council." The girl's eyes lit up with surprise before she recovered and quickly to ask yet again another question.

"what is the meeting for? You're too old to join the academy and you aren't a knight. So it mustn't have something to do with the order." she is rather quick on the uptake that's for sure.

"The nature of this meeting remains to be seen, hence why I have arrived. My curiosity has made me keep this appointment." I can see the doors ahead of me and the girl in front of me can't contain her excitement so she rushes forward to the door me taking my sweet time to get there I arrive right when she is nearly being addressed.

An elderly man said to her, "Go to Christophsis you will. Look for Anakin you must, your teacher he will be." he looked towards me and his eyes narrowed at my mask. He recognizes Revan's symbol. This will be a pain to explain, hopefully violence will be prevented. I am far from powerful enough to take on even one jedi master.

The black bald man looks to the girl and to speak, "Ahsoka, leave us, stay outside though. We will call you back in momentarily." the girl bows respectfully and steps out, but not before addressing the man as Master Windu.

Once she leaves the tension in the room rises to the point that the masters hands stray towards their weapons, only the old green one remains calm. "Yoda, my name is. Rathe you are? Strange mask you wear."

I nod to him and bow respectfully. "Yes Master Yoda, I do know the importance of this mask. It belonged to the creator of my philosophy and way of the force. Revan." I must have a knack for saying the wrong thing to people because nearly half of them jumped out of their seat.

Master Windu spoke harshly to me, "Revan was our greatest traitor and became one of the galaxies most dangerous Sith Lords, you mean to tell me that it is his ways you follow?" wow that did sound pretty bad. Still I gotta clear this up.

"No Master Windu, Darth Revan was one of his greatest failures in life. He realized that at the end of his life." The rest look even more confused and one who is green and a Nuatolan is looking at me very intently. I suppose I could elaborate more for them.

Sighing before taking a deep breath I speak clearly to them as a whole, "Jedi's believe in balance correct? Master Revan has experienced extremes of both side of the force. He realized that to find true balance one could not solely devote themselves to one aspect of the force. At the end of his life he left behind a holocron explaining what he has learned from his life's greatest victories and defeats. He asked whomever found the holocron to please carry on his way of the force and bring balance to the galaxy. I assure you I am neither Sith nor JEDI." emphasizing on the last part the group of peacekeepers seem to nod and calls back in Ahsoka, the Togruta.

Master Windu addresses her once again, "You will go to Christophsis and assist Master Anakin and Obi-wan with the battle." My eyes lit up with opportunity and I open my mouth interrupting her response.

"Esteemed Council members, I wish to offer my services as a bodyguard and mercenary to you. I know it's not your way to accept these kind of services , but I must insist. I wish to prove my good relations to you as I'm sure you have your doubts and Teth is a war zone. I know you have trained your students well, but no amount of training can prepare them for a war zone, I however, have been in situations like that before." I mentally pat myself on the back for that one, I even swayed myself with that little speech. Master Yoda was the one to respond.

"Hmm accepted your offer is, but the force not trained everywhere. Where have you learned I wonder." I was excited to leave to the battlefield and do not think twice about answering him, although I am not careless enough to give away all my secrets.

"I was raised in a monastery and the head monk there taught me to use the force, where he learned is unknown to me." they all seem to accept his answer and we are dismissed to leave. Our entire trip to the ship was a rather annoying one because the girl named Ahsoka was stealing curious glances at me the entire time. By the time we arrived I couldn't take it. "Is there something you need Ahsoka…" I trail off realizing that I don't know her last name. Her eyes light up in recognition then embarrassment.

"Oh! It's Tano, and I don't mean to stare it's just what experience will you have that I don't?" That's a fair question, but I'm not ready to tell her or anyone how I gained my combat experience so it's time for a little white lie!

"I have been a mercenary for four years and have fought alongside clones." She seems surprised at the fact that I have been fighting since I was 12 years old. Meh, I guess she would since she has not seen the pits of the galaxy. We boarded the a shuttle to take us to a republic starship. A real starship, like the one that can hold thousands of troops, and ships, and assault vehicles and dear god I want one. I waaaaaaant one. Maybe I can force mind trick whoever makes them. Note to self, find out who makes them.

My emotions must've overwhelmed me if someone like Ahsoka could sense them. "Excited are we?" that smirk on her face was completely good natured and I couldn't help but chuckle out a response.

"Of course I am, we get to see a Republic Star ship, this thing is a giant death dealing machine that could be invaluable to a mercenary like me, just imagine the jobs I could take. The operations I could run… the people I could save. " The whole shuttle got quiet and the clones that were piloting the ship shared a look before alerting us that we'll be boarding the Star Cruiser _Endurance. _The moment the ship landed I rushed out and took in the surroundings of the hangar, it was full of starships and fighters and bombers transport and oh my dear lord is that an.. AT-TE?! Oh my god I want this ship so goddamn bad! But focus! We'll be heading into a battle zone soon so I'll need to get something in my stomach and rest. Turning my head slightly, but not halting I call out to Ahsoka, "Hey Ahsoka! I'm heading down to the mess hall if ya need me!" Not waiting for a response I continue down to the mess hall al the while I marvel the abilities the ship could posses for my growing Mercenary company. Company of one unfortunately. I finally find my way to the mess hall and make my way to where the food is being served. I look at the rather.. Tasty options and chose what doesn't look like hutt shit. choosing an empty table to sit at I lift my fork to my mouth I realize that my mask is still on. The mask seems to hum in amusement. "Yeah yeah real funny." chuckling I take the mask off and clip it to my belt and raise the fork yet again.

"Rathe?! Kid is that you?" a voice that sounds all to familiar to me, well for a clone. "HEY GUYS! IT'S RATHE!" the voice shouted receiving a bunch of looks from everyone in the mess hall, a chorus of "Rathe?!" sound off before a I hear a stampede of rushed steps place a squad of clones appear before me.

"Hehehe hey guys! Glad you're all still in one piece."

They all chuckle and Grifter pipes up with a grin, "You can thank my superior skills for that!" Then he goes into some ridiculous hero pose. I laugh at his joke before Twitch pipes up.

"More like Flashback for patching us up when we get shot up!" The look on Grifter's face send's me into a fit of laughter that keeps me from asking a question that I finally get to ask a year in waiting.

"Hahahaha ohh man it's good to see you, hey does this blaster belong to any of you guys?" I ask brandishing the blaster I found a year ago with notches all over the grip.

It takes a second to look at it before everyone smirk and Twitch cries out in joy, "MY BLASTER! OH COME TO DADDY BABY!" He rips it out of my hands and begins to caress it before holstering it in the empty holster on his right leg. He looks to me and thanks me profusely before asking me where I found it.

I smile at him before my eyes become hard and my mouth set in a grim line. "I found it off one of the guards bodies back when we were escaping that arena. I assumed it belonged to one of you and held on to it ever since, you'll find a few more notches in it I'm afraid. I hope you don't mind."

Grifter smiled at me and nodded his head no, after that they grabbed their plates and sat down at my table where I caught them up on my going on's and to what I'll be doing, once I informed them that I would be acting as a mercenary for the battle of Teth. Grunt smiled at me and said that he would be participating in the battle as well and since I am a technically a jedi I would be their commander on the mission. After a bunch of laughter and catching up I retire to my quarters with Ahsoka for the remaining four hours of hyper space. I knock and receive an okay to enter only to find her pacing a trench in the room.

"Nerves huh? Yeah I remember the first time I went into battle, I was so scared that I was shaking to the point I couldn't hold a blaster." That seemed to stop her pacing as she sat down on the bed to give me her full undivided attention.

"Really? You scared? Hard to imagine with the way you carry yourself." I laugh at the notion of me being a force of death at the age of twelve, sure I had my monk training, but I was no killer.

"Oh yeah, nobodies perfect Ahsoka. You wanna know what I realized that my fear and anxiety would be my downfall?" Damn I must be a good storyteller because she was raptly listening to my words.

"How?" she asked with sharp focus.

"My shaking made my aim shit." chuckling I continued, "trust in your training, it will lead you to victory Ahsoka." She bolstered her resolve if her cocky/playful smirk was any indication. She said a simple 'thank you' before going back to meditating to which I did the same, however, I couldn't use the lightning around her knowing the stigma it carries. I settle for hovering and lifting while dissembling my lightsaber with the force only. This is how the last four hours were spent on the _Endurance_ while they were in hyperspace. Before we knew it the time came to leave our room and head down to the transport.

"Hey Rathe, whatever happens down there I just want to say thank you, and stay safe." it was touching, but unneeded. I couldn't help, but chuckle at it.

"Thanks little lady, but you needn't worry about me, I'll be just fine. Just take care of yourself out there." She nods and before we step on to the troop transport I hear my name being called. Turning around I notice Twinkle-Toes coming over to me.

"Hey Rathe! Grunt just wanted me to let ya know we will meet you down there. Oh and Twitch says, 'leave some for him'." His helmet was already on and he looked to be checking his ammo. I snap a quick nod to him after being told by the pilot that the mission would not wait for him. I run back ad enter the ship and take hold of the bar as it takes off. It is strange that we are leaving so soon before everyone else, but I keep such thoughts to myself. The ride was insufferable, just wanted to touch down and put my training to use. Often times I would have to crawl to the Bacta tanks from over doing it in the training room, but the results paid off and I am confident in my abilities. The ships touches down finally and the door opens. In front of me I see the two Jedi who must be General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker along with an astromech droid, a R2 series. Their eyes widen in surprise at Ahsoka, but narrow at me. Greeeeat, this'll be fun. I hope Master Yoda talked to them, I hate repeating myself. Ahsoka goes to them first and I wait my turn till after she is done addressing the two. Apparently Ahsoka is to be Master Skywalker's apprentice. He seems brash, but is certainly powerful, although his power was nothing compared to the Jungle Temple back on Yavin 4. Ahsoka finally steps aside and I walk forward glad that my mask is on and their glares of suspicion don't see how young I am. That'll make them harder to convince. I make a move to speak but before I get the chance General Kenobi beats me to it.

"The council has called ahead of you, they were our last known contact before communications went down, we know all about you Rathe and we welcome the help. Just be mindful of where you step." I know that the hidden comment was made to my personal alignment with the force and I simply sigh. No use arguing now, rather let's find out what needs to be done. Ahsoka suggested using the cruiser we just departed from as a relay to circumvent the problems with communications. A quick call to the cruiser has enlighten me that we will be getting no more troops and Grunt might not touch down at all. Oh man Grifter and Twitch are gonna bitch about that. The clone puts us on hold and we stand around staring at one another for a few awkward moments, even more awkward for me because I can sense their distrust towards me. Sighing to myself I vaguely note that I seem to be doing a lot of that. Master Yoda pops up and although the transmission is cut short we learn that reinforcements are on the way. General Obi-Wan approaches Ahsoka and I once again stay quiet just observing, it paid off learning that General Anakin is the teacher and watch him sputter about, I get a glare for snickering at him, but that ain't gonna scathe me. General Anakin eventually agrees with the matter and the two set off to the front lines, which are quiet for the moment. I walk with them and the General stops. He turns and looks at me following and I sigh. Again. For the umpteenth time. Today.

"Uhhh what are you doing?" he looks at me with an obviously confused gaze that I just hate looking at. Very irksome.

"I'm a mercenary and her bodyguard, so naturally a mercenary would head to the front lines. Which you are heading. Also if you claim this all to be a mix up then I am still her bodyguard." He turns fully around and I can just tell he is about to questi-

"Look kid, this is a war zone. You shouldn't be here, and who can you protect?" Okay wanna get snippy, I can be snippy.

"Listen hotshot, I'm not part of your order and I'm sure you already got the briefing of who I am, so you know I've been in situations like this before. And if you don't want me protecting her, fine, but let me do my job which is located at. The. Front. Lines." His face really isn't happy with that but he seems to bite down a retort and turns on heel and heads to the front lines. His brisk pace puts some distance between the two of us and Ahsoka leans over to me.

"Are you sure that's wise? He is a Jedi knight ya know." I turn my head slightly to see that she has worry in her eyes, my mask seems to chortle out an amused hum.

"What's done is done, and I don't like being underestimated. This is war so I doubt he'll be petty enough to carry a grudge. Beside isn't that against the jedi way?" I couldn't help but be amused to see my case has left her unable to retort and she simply jogs up to her master leaving me to my slower gait. I seem to miss a meeting in between a clone captain and the duo in front of me, although I hear that the General is none too happy and walks away disgruntled leaving the captain and Ahsoka to take a walk. I look around and notice the makeshift cover being made along with clones checking weapons and ammo. From the looks of their rushing it seems the haven't had mush time to rest in between waves. That means they'll probably attack soon again. I move to the balcony and survey the battle field. Its seems that we are in control of a bridge to which we are using as a chokepoint to their forces, we have all of our mounted machine guns angled toward there with interlocking crossfire, smart move. Looking down below I see we are in possession of four heavy artillery cannons, obviously for the heavier machines that our blaster bolts just can't dent. On instinct I look up to see a massive red dome erupt and engulf the next incoming wave. Looking around I see General Anakin ordering everyone to fall back and we lose the chokepoint advantage we had as well as our defenses, not that it would've mattered with that shield up and running. Dashing back to the command center I see the clone Captain, who I learned is named Rex from his troops, the two generals and Ahsoka looking over a hologram of the city and the separatists' advancing forces. Moving over to the group I hear General Obi-Wan fill everyone in on the details of the shield and Ahsoka ask with a confused tone and face why we don't just get rid of it. I would've interjected, but I want to see the plans to two generals have in plan. To my shock Master Anakin agrees, if not reluctantly. Obi-wan proposes that the two sneak in while him and Rex keep them occupied. Now I will interject,.

"I agree it's a sound plan, I'll stay with General Obi-Wan to help with the diversion. I have never been one to sneak around, and I will admit I am anxious to earn my paycheck." I gain everyone's attention and the mask throbs in agreement with wanting action, not that anyone can feel it. Surprisingly General Obi-Wan nods his head in agreement and the plan is formed and the padawan-teacher duo make leave arguing about this or that. I can't help, but smirk that it's someone else with the migraine for once.

Me, the captain, and the general along with the troops make haste back to our positions while some clones begin firing the heavy cannons to which have no effect on the shield save for a ripple. General Obi-Wan shouts over the noise, "THAT SHIELD IS CERTAINLY PUTTING A CRIMP IN MY DAY!" I take my position on his left side while on the right captain Rex turns to address him.

"It's no use sir, even at full power the cannons cannot affect it." I take this time to agree with him.

"I agree, that shield is too powerful, holding this position at this point wouldn't benefit us! I say we move back!" General turns to me and thinks for a second before nodding.

"It was worth a try! Rex, tell the men to fall back!" As we turn back I spot a box that hasn't been on the bridge before and I groan to myself. That has got to be either a new level of stupid or desperation. The troops take up position on the ridge that I observed the battlefield earlier before and I crouch next to General Obi-Wan. Rex comes up from behind me as the red shield passes over us. Okay we're in. General address me and the captain. "We're in, just stay away from those tanks." And with that we activate our lightsabers, his blue and mine green. A dark green. Some heavier tank begins firing red laser bolts at our cover and we can feel them begin to close in. Me and General Obi-Wan take that as our queue to jump in. Literally.

"YAAHHH!" Shouting I descend on a super battle droid and cleave it in two flowing into a twirl that cuts two other droids around me before stopping my twirl to send out a pulse of force to push 5 droids away. That makes eight. I notice the clones coming in on zip-lines, but focus on the droids shooting at me. Deflecting their shots I dash into their ranks swinging my lightsaber sending out a wave of force that impacts and carriers another 5 droids away. Carrying my swing into a spin I sever a super battle droid at its mid section before using the force to collide it's two parts with the droids behind it. That makes 19. Twisting my body so my arms and midsection face in front of me I send out waves of lightning that consume and connect with 20 droids before they all collapse fried. I just cleaved a clear line of sight to the tank which is lining up a shot at me, timing it just before it fires I swivel its head to the adjacent tank as it fires taking a group of five droids with it and sending the tank careening towards a hole on the side of the bridge running over about another 13 droids before going over. Dashing at the tank before it recovers I slice off it's main gun before hopping on it and stab through the top killing the pilot inside. Taking notice that the clones are being pushed back into the buildings I spare a second glance at General Kenobi before dashing towards the troops to help. The droids that are there before got sent to either the right or left with a blast of force taking down 7 droids. That's 46. Shit I hope these things are cheap. Moments later Kenobi and I are hacking droids left and right covering the clones retreat to a more defendable location my count just raised to 52 before captain Rex fires a blaster shot that hit's a droid right behind me, looks like I missed one.

Running up to us he says breathlessly, "They are right behind us sir, wiped out most of my unit. Had to fall back." Looks like the droids we were getting were the ones that got past him, I thought we were the ones covering the retreat. An explosion to close to any of our tastes goes off and we all run back together behind a console.

General Kenobi takes a peak around and notices how close they are. "The shields have almost reached the heavy cannons!" I turn to him and shout over the blaster fire.

"What about the arch of the shot?! Will it be too high and hit the top of the shield?!" He looks to me and nods his head no before the clones return fire and take out three advancing droids .

Rex looks over the edge and ducks under a particularly close blaster bolt. "We aren't going to be able to stop them sir!" Kenobi points to the cannons and issues his orders.

"Fall back to the heavy cannons,. Do everything you can to stop them, I'll delay the droids." Rex tries to protest before I interject.

"Relax he wont be alone! WE'LL delay the droids!" Kenobi looks to me with a nod and the captain moves out. A super battle droid jumps right over the position Rex just had and Kenobi stabs through his center before I force push it away to collide with an oncoming tank. We both jump over and block a volley of fire before Kenobi jumps to take care of the troops on the right while I take the center. After dodging the tank shots one too many times I notice that they are passing right under a bridge. Acting quickly and forgetting finesse I slam my hands down and bring the supports down and the bridges crushes about another 15 droids and blocking the way of further troops and the tank's movement. I rush back over to Kenobi who nods a thank you before the obstruction is blasted away and the droids surround us. Sharing a glance we both deactivate our lightsabers before the tank opens up to show us the separatist general of the battle.

He looks at us both before addressing us, "You must be the infamous General Kenobi. But who are you?" He looks to me with obvious curiosity. "You are quite ferocious on the battlefield, and have destroyed much of my army."

My pride and age allow me to smile briefly before I address the man, "I am Rathe. Rathe of Revan." And following that Kenobi and I surrender to him, resulting in the loss of both our lightsabers. My mask and I both feel the loss of what is important to us and keep our eye on the droid who holds it hostage. What transpires next lulls me into a near cationic state of boredom even though we are in a battle and I realize that General Kenobi is a master at the art of bullshitting. Dear god I want to be fighting with Rex.

The good general finally figured out Kenobi's plan and had his droids seize both me and him. He yells and points over the flipped table, "If you don't call off your troops right now, I'll be forced to destroy you!" Still keeping my eyesight on my lightsaber clutched in the droids hands I see General Kenobi out of the corner of my eye shrug his soldiers.

"Truthfully, I was hoping that your shield would be knocked out by now." Not even a second later the shield began to recede and with an 'oh well' from Kenobi we sprung into action. I dash for my lightsaber and blast the droid in possession away and catch my falling weapon before stopping and activating it allowing for the reach to end dangerously close to the general's neck. Foolishly the droids continue to fire before he holds his hands up and orders them frantically not to shoot. Kenobi seems to take the opportunity to gloat and says to my hostage, "Hah! Something seems to happen to your shield general!" I offer a simple smirk as an agreement but again it goes unnoticed due to the mask. Within moments the sound of cannons going off could be heard destroying the once guarded forces of the droid army. Obi-Wan gets a holocall from an admiral to let us know that they have broken through the separatist blockade, and they are in full retreat. Our reinforcements should be landing shortly to mop up the rest. A ship lands in front of us and the door reveals Master Yoda and a squad of clones. A familiar squad of clones. Not to mention loud. A certain yellow painted clone jumped outta the transport with a balster rifle in each hand screaming.

"ALL RIGHT TIME TO KICK ASS AND TAKE TROPHIES!" He stands in a hunched pose before looking around and notices that they are just the clean up crew and looks at me. "AHHH C'MON RATHE! I asked you to leave me some!" he whines drooping from his battle ready stance with a hunch of someone-shot-my-puppy-out-the-airlock look.

I chuckle tiredly and shrug my shoulders. "Oh there were plenty Grifter, you're just really late. Tell ya what next battle we go together eh?" he straightens up and walks over to me slapping me on the shoulder.

"Damn straight! How ya holdin up? You look like shit." He says while the rest of the group walks over to us. Once again I find myself chuckling.

"I feel like it. 67 clankers I got. Two tanks too. I earned my paycheck and then some that's for sure." The clones laugh and agree with me while we all fly back to the Star cruiser. While Master Yoda and General Kenobi continue to talk I decide to sprawl out on the floor and lay there, absorbing Grifter and Twitch's jabs and jokes and the occasional kick. Picking my head up briefly I notice Ahsoka, General Skywalker, and the Captain land. After some talking between the three Ahsoka is officially Anakin's padawan and I manage to get into a sitting up position and congratulate Ahsoka. After the two talk I realize that the four, possibly five will be talking to me about my use of lightning. I look up to Grunt's Squad called Foxtrot and tell them I'll meet them at the mess hall. Using a hand to push myself off the ground I look to Obi-Wan's gaze and take the initiative. "I suppose you want to know how I know force lightning." After receiving a nod from him, a surprise look from Ahsoka and a harsh glare from Anakin I sigh before speaking. "As Master Yoda knows, I believe that finding balance in the force must come from being on a balance between the light and dark, and as such I know techniques from both sides of the force. I assure you it is no indicator if I'm more aligned to one side or the other."

Master Yoda nods his head, Ahsoka seemed to be drinking it in, Obi-Wan appears troubled and Anakin looks ready to strike me down. So everything is just peachy. Master Yoda seemed to grab the attention of everyone informing us of our next move.

"To the Teth system you three must go. Kidnapped jabba's the Hutts son has been." Master Yoda closes his eyes in thought before Anakin speaks up incredulously.

"You want me, to rescue Jabba the Hutt's son?" He threw his arms at his side before Obi-Wan calmed him by telling him how crucial his support is to the war effort. A disgruntled 'Hmph' was his reply.

Master Yoda turned back to us to address us once more. "Negotiate the treaty with Jabba the Hutt, Obi-Wan will. Find the renegades that hold Jabba's son your mission will be Skywalker."

Ahsoka cuts in to encourage her master on before sprinting off to tell the troops. I, however, have a matter of payment to discuss to Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda. I do not wish to be rude, but we must discuss my payment if you please." The elderly jedi in question turns to me and hands me a credit chit. Crouching down I take it from him before he tells me a job well done and good luck. Watching him walk away I look at the chit and my jaw drops. I-I got paid… 15000 credits…I think I might cry. No faint. No both! NO! BUY A NEW SPACE SHIP! Rushing up the ramp I go to find the squad and prepare for my next mission. I'm gonna like working for the Republic. Ohh yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my illustrious fans! I just wanna say thank you to those who favorited and followed, always good to see! I also want to personally thank WAR SAGE for giving this story it's first review, so thank you for that. I hope that you will all critique me and push me to come up with better and more substantial chapters as I love to write, but love having people enjoy it even more. I know I didn't do author notes, but I thought that to not do so was too impersonal so yeah now I'm rambling. Anyways! Any questions you might have about Rathe and the story please feel free to message me, no matter how small or stupid the question is I will answer it. As long as I don't spoil anything of course! Well I've talked enough so now I'll let Rathe take the helm! **

I am adjusting well, I just spent three hours in a bacta tank and feel fresh and rejuvenated am heading to the mess hall for some grub. I've being deployed to planet Teth for the rescue of the kidnapped son of Jabba the Hutt. I have been getting nods of respect and even a few salutes. After the first two I told each person to relax I was just a grunt like them. To which the clones were surprised by the lack of respect I demanded. I walk into the mess hall to see A horde of clones surrounding a table with a holo movie being played in the air. Chuckling thinking it's some cheap flick I head to the food line only to hear the tell tale whoosh of a lightsaber. Turning on heel I recognize that the movie playing is my recorded combat at the battle of Christophsis. A camera placed into my face mask to record my combat so I may later review and find my flaws was being played to at least 75 clones. How did they get it?! Rushing forward I see it is at it's end where I collapse the supports from the bridge when I shoved through the mass of white to find squad Foxtrot sitting at the table with a holo pad and a connection to my holocorder. I hear whispers of 'it's him!' 'Naw, no way he's much too young.' 'I was there, he was unstoppable!' Grunt looks up from the holo pad and yells.

"Hey! Rathe! That was some fine droid killing. I know Jedi are good but that was incredible, you smashed into them like a wave! Washing them away and flowing in between them!" The rest of the group looks up and smiles at me and I get applause from the crowd. I even hear a 'You saved my life down there!' Thankful for my mask to hide my embarrassment I bow a humble thank you and turn to the squad as the group of clones disperse.

Grabbing my holocorder back and placing it in my mask again I turn to the group. "Someone wanna tell me how you guys got a hold of this?"

The clones look at each other before grifter smiled and looks up at me. "Weeeeell ya see we were jealous that you got all the action down there and not to mention that we heard you had some pretty fancy sword play out there, Twinkle-Toes was jealous. Sooo we had a looksie."

I sigh and rub the top of my mask and place my tray down to eat. Because of the whole ordeal and such I only have twenty minutes to eat and I shove my face with the food, careless of the taste and how it looks. Looking at the squad in front of me I give them a quick debrief. "We are tasked with helping Master Anakin and Padawan Ahsoka Tano find Jabba the Hutts kidnapped son. Master Obi-Wan will be the one to negotiate a treaty with the hurt leader. I am to be your commander for this mission and we will meet and the coordinates where the son is being held. We are to assist in the return of the Hutt child. Is that understood?"

Squad foxtrot snapped at attention and gave me a sharp salute. Before I could leave I was given a chorus of "SIR YES SIR!"

I couldn't help but smile at them and stood at attention with them. "Then move out, I wanted you at the hangar 5 minutes ago!" They grab their helmets and ran for the exit but before I could leave I was stopped by Grunt.

He put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. "Kid, we got your back 100%, just. Just look out for us please." I turn to him and move my hand to take my mask off.

Looking him dead in the eye I reply, "we watch each other's backs. I promise to be the first one in and the last one out." He smiles and runs for the hangar while I smile down at my mask. Putting it back on I'm assaulted by images once more. It was the man with a mask leading a squad and in a flash similar to a lightning bolt it grew to an army before shrinking once again. My head snaps back to reality and I realize the time. I'll have I archive that vision later for now I run to meet up with my squad. I bump into Ahsoka on the way there but at that point we are dashing to the hanger turning to her I laugh out, "running a tad late too?"

She laughs at my joke before turning her head to me, "I'd say we're running so fast we could turn back time!"

"Then maybe we can outrun the Master's scolding!" At this point we were both laughing and could be heard down the hall as we break I to the hangar room. I spot my Squad and Ahsoka's master sending her a light glare while tapping his foot impatiently. Master Obi-Wan seemed to be throughly amused by the whole reaction of his old student. As I reached my squad the rest of the other teams formed up nearby and watched as a troop transport landed in front of us. The door opens and out steps two clones in camouflaged armor. Scouts. As they approach Master Anakin steps forward and begins to speak with them.

"Were you seen?" The clones shake their heads no and reply that they are the best scouts in the regiment.  
"What about the bounty hunters?"

"No sign of them, haven't seen them in a while" one of the clones says to Master Anakin who nods before asking what we're up against. I mention my men to walk forward and listen in to the scouts report. When we get there a hologram of a monastery pops up and a clone gives a report. "At least two droid battalions at the monastery. It's heavily fortified sir, you won't be able to land there." With that the hologram disappears and the report is over.

Master Skywalker nods with a smile. "Good work, get some rest." And walks away, I nod my thanks to the clones and follow him back to a group of clones around Ahsoka.

"Hey you fought with Commander Rathe, right?"

"Yeah, but as I was sayin I sla-" man she got shut down hard.

"Is it true that his kill count was 62 droids?!"

"I heard it was over a hundred." Oh man these clones are getting outrageous. I just might intervene.

"Alright men, we still got a job to do!" Looks like Anakin did it for me. Nice. A yessir was heard and Rex gave the order to moveout. My squad began to walk away but I held up a closed fist.

"That's a negative Foxtrot, you guys are riding with me." Ahhh man Twitch and Grifter look like the cat that ate the canary right now. Huh, they want action no doubt. Waving off to Master Anakin and Ahsoka I pile in with the rest of the squad in a troop transport that takes off within minutes.

"Hey Grunt! If I get more kills than you can I be leader for the week?" Grifter always has that grin on his face.

"You know Commamder Rathe is the leader! Get more kills than him and I'll personally make you an ARC trooper!" Everyone else laughed and I felt a lil competition to be made.

"Alright squad whomever among you guys gets the most kills chooses what we rename our squad to!"

"Scrap squad here we come!" Grifter is really all behind 'Scrap Squad'

I get a call from Master Anakin that we only have a planetary rotation to get Jabba's son back, and with that I tell my squad to ready up. As soon as I said that flak began shaking the ship. "LOOKS LIKE THEY KNOW WE'RE HERE! PILOT, CLOSE THOSE BLAST SHIELDS!" The pilot nodded and the ship was enveloped in darkness with a meager red light to help us see. The ship finally lands and we're given the green light. "Welcome to paradise boys now MOVE! Get behind those AT-TE's NOW!"

We run to our spots and use the advancing AT-TE as cover for us to move up to the base of the cliff. "When I get there I will go ahead! You guys make sure you're up there ASAP!" After getting a chorus of yessir I run breakneck speed and jump as high as I can go before the cliff wall. Clearing about 45 yards of the 165 yard climb I see an ascension cable is shot over my shoulder, latching on I begin my climb up the mountain blocking blaster bolts all the while that would've hit my face before I can advance further I see three armored scout platforms zooming at me. With a force pull the back two smash into each other and I jump on the front one. Kicking the droid off I turn it around and gun it as fast as possible to the droids above taking out the armored spider tanks scaling down the walls. I jump of my speeder and land behind them, to which they form a circle around me. One even told me to surrender.

With a click my lightsaber springs to life and I use the force to send all behind me off the cliff and dash to my left cleaving through a super battle droid and two regular droids. That's 7 to start. Turning on heel I block all the incoming bolts that they send at me until with a spin and full swing of my lightsaber I send a wave of force that flings them off the side. There goes another 4 droids, that makes 11. Turning to the sound of rolling metal I spot 3 droidika's inbound and before I can get to them they raise their shield.

"Ahhh shit, c'mon what's taking them so long." As if they were magic words a blast from behind me reduces the droidika's to scrap metal. Turning around I see my squad sitting on an AT-TE and Master Anakin along with Ahsoka. Tilting my head to face them i say, "Do try and keep up." Oh man the put out look on Skywalker's face and the annoyed one on Ahsoka! The two meet with me and trade some banter before Rex makes his way over to them. I leave and go over to my squad to check and see if anyone is wounded.

"You guys all in one piece?" They all nod their heads affirmative and I motion them to follow me. We meet up with Rex some clones Master Skywalker and Ahsoka as we make our way to the temple door. It opens up halfway but has more than enough room for us to enter through and we meet an old service droid. He gives up the location of the Hutt easily and I order my squad to lock down this entrance. "Master Skywalker, we'll keep anyone whose late to the party from getting your backs. You get the Hutt."

Anakin looks to me and nods and yells for Rex to stay here with me and my squad as well as the other clones. After they descend we are left to secure the outside and entrance while bringing up AT-TE's in the courtyard. I call Master Skywalker to let him know that the area is secure and we're running out of time. Thankfully he let's me know the package is secure. Moments later they are outside and I gotta say, Hutts. Are. Disgusting. The two contact Master Kenobi for reinforcements and an update on the Hutt's health. Which is apparently degrading. Looking to the sky I see two separatist drop ships inbound.

"We got company!" That grabs everyone's attention and I begin barking out orders. "Get that AT-TE firing at those transports! Someone shoot down those fighters! Everyone get in defensive positions!" Turning to Grifter he looks to me as I speak, "I need those trashed spider droids up and running. At least the guns how long do you need?"

He takes a quick look at their condition and checks the damages. "At least a minute and a half."

I nod to him and look back at the advancing droids. "You got a minute." Turning to grunt because I have an idea I ask him, "Grunt! Do you have four thermal detonators I can borrow?" He looks to me briefly before nodding and throws me his bag, in the bag I find the detonators and throw them at the top of the arch at the monastery gate. "EVERYONE BACK NOW!" Wasting little time those clones that are nearby haul ass and find cover just as a battalion marches in. Right when they are under it I blow the charges causing the whole top to collapse on them. The ground shakes and the dust rises in the air obscuring our view but the place was quiet. After the dust settles everyone cheers for the victory before I hear clanking once more. "We ain't done yet boys! Get that main gun focused on that mound! Everyone overlapping crossfire's! Grifter what's the status on those guns?!" Everyone followed the orders to the letter and I can hear the AT-TE swiveling it's main cannon to the rubble. The clanking is getting louder and I shout to my and Master Skywalker's men. "WE NEED TO HOLD THIS LINE, LET NOTHING BY! THEY'RE DEPENDING ON US!"

The clones shout a battle cry and the first of the droids appear over the rubble and I jump to standing on the AT-TE deflecting shots meant for the gunner behind me. Super battle droids, spider droids, the regular battle droids, all poured over that mound and not a single survived. We took some casualties, but it could've been a lot worse. Just as the troops start to cheer I feel someone strong in the force heading this way. And it ain't friendly.

"Rex! Grunt! Fall back behind those doors! EVERYONE FALL BACK!" Waving my hand to the door I stomp twice on the cock pit of the AT-TE telling him to bail. Once everyone is behind the door I remain on the other side. "Rex! Contact General Skywalker, tell him that the droids have been destroyed, but an enemy that knows the force is inbound. Everyone I want your guns trained on that door. Shoot who ever isn't friendly! Rex nods and grunt raises his hand to stop me but I already slash the door controls sending the door slamming down and locked. Turning on heel I ready my lightsaber in my stance that I used on Christophsis. A moment later my opponent appears. She has grey skin. She is a night sister of Datholmir. Fuck this complicates things.

"You are quite the warrior, I have never met you before. Who are you?" She asks me as we circle one another

"I am Rathe of Revan. How bout yourself beautiful?" She smirks slightly and cackles. Yeah, cackles.

"Oh you are an amusing one. My name is Asajj Ventress. Apprentice to Dooku. And who is your master?" She is obviously trying to get information out of me but there is none to be had. Sorry love.

"I do not have one, nor will I ever. I am my own master." Her eyes widen but narrow in confusion. She moves to speak but I beat her to it by dashing at her. "ENOUGH TALK!" And surprise her with a force wave swung from my saber launching her back. She recovers perfectly and tucks into a roll stopping on her back foot and propels herself forward.

"You're in over your head boy! NOW DIE!" She jumps the remaining distance and slams to red lightsaber overhead impacted my block. She really packs a punch for being such a lithe thing. I shoved her lightsaber off my own and send a kick her way which she traps between her arm and torso. Taking advantage of this I use the force to pull her legs out from under her interrupting her strike to sever my leg and smash my knee on her falling form. She unfortunately rolls away and we both collect ourselves in our respective stances. "You're stronger than I thought, but you're still to weak." She sneers at me, but gets no facial reaction due to my mask.

"You're mistaken. You let the dark side control you. You haven't mastered it. It has mastered you Ventress." Her look turns into a fierce snarl and she lunges at me.

"DIE!" She strikes at my right side which I parry with my lightsaber and carry it over to slam her right one into the ground. I kick at her foot shifting her weight before I blast her away with the force. Giving her no time to recover I jump the distance slamming my lightsaber into her own which she put up in a cross guard block. Shifting my weight to push her own sabers down against her she tilts her head to the left as they become dangerously close to her cheek. With a snap of her leg she kicks my own out from under me and she rolls away. Before I can recover she blows me away with a surge of the force and I'm sent skidding. My lightsaber flies out of my hand. She charges at me with a war cry to finish me off while I'm still rolling. As I come to a stop she is a few feet away when I unleash a volley of lightning sending her to her knees.

"ARGHHH! Wh-what kind of Jedi are you!? AHHH" she drops her lightsabers and her hands go wide at her sides. I press forward still shocking her before picking her up at the neck with the force. She grabs at the invisible constriction and her legs dangle uselessly in the air.

"Whoever said I was Jedi?" I smirk at her before charging up the force in my hand to the point one, if looked closely, could see a wave in the air around my hand. Letting go of her neck, she falls to the ground but before she can touch the ground I unleash the force in my hand and send her flying over the rubble that we used as a choke point. Wasting no time I turned to the door and bang loudly on it. "GRUNT! OPEN UP IT'S ME!" I can hear a muffled movement and a few beeps before the door slowly opens. I walk inside before they close the door behind me. Slumping against a wall I pant to catch my breath.

My squad crowds around me before Captain Rex shoves them aside to get the rundown. "What happened out there, who was it that you fought?"

I loll my head up to meet his gaze and sigh loudly. "Her name was Asajj Ventress. She wasn't very charming and liked to play rough." I can hear the clones mummer and whisper before I continue. "I defeated her and doubled back here. Listen she came here to stop Master Skywalker and Ahsoka, so she isn't the only method of attack. The fact remains that Master Skywalker has left with the objective and we have succeeded. But that doesn't mean we don't got work to do, that courtyard needs to be cleared! Our boys need someone where to land!" The clones all snapped a salute and yelled a 'sir yes sir' before I was left to rest and meditate. My mask began humming satisfactorily, pleased with the battle and how I handled myself and I reflected on my mistakes. A glaring one was that I used the force too much that fight, I opted out of using my lightsaber simply because she wielded two. A bad mistake that was, I must remember that my lightsaber is as important and useful to me as the force. My mask snapped me out of my thoughts as it warned me that someone was approaching. Opening my eyes I realize to my shock the troop transport has already landed and General Obi-Wan was in front of me. Raising an eyebrow that he cannot see.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Rathe, but it seems the council has recalled you back to Courcsant. I believe they want to see the battle footage you take." That really got my attention, how did they know? Why do they care? This only piques my curiosity all the more. I nod my head to General Obi-Wan and stand.

"Very well, I will depart immediately." I walk away from him and head to my squad to inform them of the changes made and to give them my standing orders while I'm gone. I approach the group. "Form up guys, there's been a change." I wait for their full attention before continuing, "I've been recalled, they want to review my comabt footage for some reason. Speaking of that, any ideas how they found out guys?" I tilt my head towards them and I know they can tell what my face would look like right now. They all look sheepish until Twitch goes to speak.

"Uhhh you weren't the only high ranking person there. An admiral, made a passing comment during a holo call and word spread quick through the ranks. You did save a whole battalion of clones by holding off the droids, not to mention the battle at Christophsis." The rest nodded and I sighed again, alright they had a fair point.

"Alright look I'll be heading out, so until I get back you are under Rex's command." I walk away before stopping a few feet away, turning back I point to Grifter, "Stay outta trouble."

"Who? Me commander, never!" he says with a fake tone of hurt. I chuckle and continue moving before Flashback calls out to me.

"Commander! I won the kill count and I got our name!" I turn my head slightly over my shoulder and look back at them.

"Oh yeah? So What's our name? Certainly not Scrap I hope." Chuckling at Grifter's disgruntle face who is also pouting.

"It's Reaper sir, Revan's Reapers." God fucking damn that has such a nice ring to it. I love it. I laugh out loud and tell them of my approval before I board the transport that will take me to Courcsant.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I stand within the council room along with all the Jedi as they review my battle with Ventress. I can see their unease as I used skills like the force choke an lightning. The hologram fades into nothing and I am left under the gazes of all the Jedi there in attendance. Master Yoda seemed to speak first as for all.

"Skilled you are in battle. Saved many lives you have. Why I wonder."

I stand firmer and speak my true feelings to the council. "Wether they are clones or not does not debate if they are people too. They are my men and I will do anything to keep them alive." That had varying degrees of shock and understanding.

Master Yoda speaks again. "Paid you will be, but more you want?" That left me confused.

"What do you mean? What's going on? I won't join your order." Master Yoda shook his head and Master Windu spoke this time. With his customary stern face. Shit does he ever smile?

"We are impressed by your selflessness and ability to lead as well as your combat skills. We want to see to it that your company grows to be an even bigger support to the Republic war effort. We are offering to get you started. We can even supply a base for you." Shock, excitement, internal squealing. But on the outside mask covers all. Thank youuuuu.

"The base won't be necessary, but I accept everything else. I have some requests if I may." Both Master Yoda and Master Windu nodded. "I would like my squad of clones along with a battalion to be drafted under my command, I would like an Arquitens-class light cruiser and a crew. I want to talk to the republic's R&D and I would like to hold a talk with the Umbaran senator." I hope they would say yes, but I know it's a tall order. Master Windu looks to Master Yoda and he nods...it's done... I-I did it! My joy was interrupted by Master Fisto the nuatolan.

"We'll need the location of your base of course. In case we need to contact you." It seemed logical and I nodded to his request.

"Yavin 4. My base is on Yavin 4. But the payment of my last mission?" Master Yoda nodded and used the force to pass over to me 10,000 credits with a contract that'll keep my services occupied until the unforeseeable end to the war. Payment discerns on the importance and difficulty, sounds reasonable. My attention is taken from the contract to Master Windu speaking.

"R&D meeting you'll have. Ship ready when return, called the senator shall be." I bow respectfully and take my leave, first stop, R&D. The trip there was painfully long and the traffic tempted me to use the force to clear a lane, but two hours later I was sitting in the head scientists office and boy was he a quirky one.

"So Mr. Mercenary Jedi man, what can I, Redo Tahvage, do for you?" He was a Rodian, with a blue skin color and they're customary star like eyes.

"I am creating a mercenary company with the support of the Republic and Jedi order. What I need of you is your intelligence and services. Periodically I will be dropping things by that I need you to reverse engineer and figure out how to build them for me." The Rodian shown surprise at the request before nodding.

"Of course my friend, but if I may ask what will I be working on?" It is a fair question of course so I suppose I can answer it.

"I have a meeting with the Umbaran senator and the projectiles his guns shoot disassemble things on a particle level, I want it to be outfitted for the guns on my ship, I also can take note of the effectiveness that some droids have on the battle field. I have heard that commando droids have much more skill and finesse. I hope to bring back a whole and not overly damaged and reproduce it." The Rodian scientist was giddy to say the least, he got to work with the Umbaran technology which is practically revered for it's particle destruction. He nodded and shook my hand enthusiastically before I showed myself out. Next up the Umbaran senator. Today is a good day, one that I'll look back on and remember fondly. Mask hummed in agreement.

Two hours later I find myself being poured some high end imported whiskey in the senator's office. He had an air of corruption and aristocracy. Hopefully that means he'll deal. I haven't spent ANY of my credits, even the ones that I found on my escape. I have a good deal of money if that is what he requires.

"So the rising star of the republic visits me. I'm honored, but what could one such as yourself need with me?"

"Senator Deechi, I assure you I am just like any other soldier. But I want to do my job effectively. And so I would like to acquire one of each of your planets weapons. As you know I am crafting my own mercenary company and your help would be greatly appreciated." He sipped on his brandy or whatever it was and looked calculative at me.

"And why our weapons? What is to be gained from ours? Why not use republic and save you the trouble and, of course, money." He wants me to admit that theirs are superior. Fine, whatever gets me what I need.

"You're weapon technology in particle disassembling. Such a technology would be incredible to my company, this is true." He smiles a superior annoying smile and leans forward, putting down his cup am interlocking his fingers.

"And why should I do that?" Now it is my turn to smile, perfect opportunity.

"Ahh you said it yourself, I am a rising star of the republic, not to mention I'm not tied down. The favor of a mercenary and my company such as myself would be valuable indeed." God I hate whoring myself out like this, hopefully he does before he gets the chance to cash in that favor.

His smile could break his face if he isn't careful. "Done. Where would you have them delivered?" I simply smile and feel a sense of accomplishment growing. One that my mask agrees.

I slid a note with the name Redo Tahvage towards him. "To this man if you will, with much haste." He nods and tells me it'll be done within three days. That means if Redo works tirelessly I'll have my way of production within the next two weeks. Hopefully my cruiser is still in one piece by then. Now all that's left is to get my cruiser! Giving a respectful nod of my head I leave and head back to my ship. I was told that if I was needed the Jedi council will contact me, but for now I'm heading back to Yavin 4. I have got more Holocrons to read. So by pressing a few buttons I take off and enter hyperspace before catching some shut eye.

Waking up to find the ship floating in front of Yavin 4 is rather annoying if you ask me. You can never tell how long your ship has just been floating there! Bah, I need to set and alarm next time. Landing the ship was tricky because one of the engines began to sputter and stall. I'm glad I'll be junking this tin can soon. I can feel that wonderful cruiser now! Getting up and hitting the door button twice because it got jammed I hop out of the ship and touch ground finally. Walking through the courtyards has always been peaceful for me and I never felt stronger when I do it. This place is special, no doubt about that. I pass the statue and enter into the holo archive when my mask begins humming. At first it was a low pitch but as I passed by Holocrons it became louder and higher pitched until eventually it just stopped abruptly. Turning I grab the green holocron that's at eye level and return to the desk. Opening it up Revan pops up again and has a whole lesson prepared.

"Lightsabers are unique to each Jedi or sith. Creating one of your own is something all wielders of the force must do, and using one not of your own make is only a limiter. Using a lightsaber you did not create weakens your strength to the force exponentially and acts as a dam to the river that could be your strength in the force. They are two KNOWN ways to create a lightsaber, both exclusive to the light and dark, but I have found another way. Within this archive is a machine that requires you to place your hands inside and channel the force, the machine will create your lightsaber and it'll become the force incarnate just how the Jedi believe themselves physical manifestations of the force. Go now, create your own tool of destruction and protection, wield it with care."

The hologram ended and the mask felt forlorn once again. I stroke the mask lightly and look down at the saber In my hand, it felt natural enough... Does this mean it'll feel like my own arm when I have my own? Getting up from my chair I walk around the pillar that everything circles around in the room to find a door that I surprisingly never opened... I suppose those Holocrons really did get my attention during that year. Willing the door to open with a wave of my hand I enter into a hallway that has two doors on each side, and at the end of it a machine. On closer inspection it looks like two pyramids combined with the tips pointing down and up. At the base of the two is obvious circles where I place my hands. Well, here it goes... Placing my hands in the dark holes I can't help but feel that it is frigid inside. As if the whole thing is a block of ice, but that can't be, the whole thing is matte gray. Pushing forward I channel the force into my hands and I begin to feel things dance across my fingertips, and within, what feels like moments, a solid heavy weight is resting in my hands. The top part of the pyramid opens up with a click and a hiss and I am able to pull back my arms and the new blade in my hand. Sending a quick glance back at the machine I find it to be close again. Strange. Shaking my head I turn back to the blade in my hand and to my shock I see it has two ends...no...way. AWWWH FUCK YEAH I GET A DOUBLE BLADED LIGHTSABER! WHOSE THE BAD MOTHAFUCKA NOW GALAXY! My mask sends a sharp throb of chastisement for my thoughts and my attention is brought back to the marvel and details of the blade. It's a straight grip completely plain save for the silver markings that spiral around the entire thing. At each end is a protrusion of metal, it arches up and covers one side of the end and is on the opposite side of each other on each end. I can tell that it'll hug the blade when alive. Turning it on surprised me because out of all the colors I did not expect it to be orange. It is a fierce orange, darker than your normal shade and gave off a semi sinister feel to it. I couldn't help but shudder, am I losing balance? Shaking my head of such thoughts I leave the presence of the machine with my new weapon only to stop down the hallway. They are more doors...what's behind them. No. No I don't have time...although I haven't been called yet. No I must get back to studying...but there could be something good. Alright I can't stand here and try to convince myself. After each mission I'll explore a little bit more, for now I need to train with my new lightsaber, get a feel for it. It's goining to be hard to use the force with my hands occupied like that, but maybe I could channel it through fingers. Hmmm only more questions… "I've been standing here for ten minutes, haven't I?" I sigh and hang my head as the mask answers me with a chortling sound. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up, but we got work to do." The mask's sudden silence was a form of agreement and with that I set off to the training room, only briefly wondering how empty the place seems.

Three weeks passed before I got my call to duty once more, as well as me picking up my new ship. Luckily the good doctor worked day and night and was able to reciprocate the effects of the weapon and adapt it to the weapons on my light cruiser. On top of all the turrets I have four heavy cannons two on the bottom and top near the end of the ship. These cannons are of the same caliber you'd find on a destroyer and with the new tech it'll eat through anything. The turrets got the same specs, but on a lower grade of course. Still, it can deal with enemy fighters easily enough. Overall it's a whole different type of bird and I cannot wait to see it in action, this is the first time someone has collaborated with different tech on this scale for military uses! I received a call from the order about a week ago informing me that I must take the ship and it's crew on a test run, so like how I did for my new lightsaber, they might get a feel for the ship. It'll be annoying doing simulations, but knowing my luck and that we are in a war I'm sure something will pop up. On a side not I'm just glad that this is the last time that I have to use the rust bucket, it's so impractical for a ship and a death trap. Walking up to it I look at it's apperance for the first time and take note of how it is nearly a dial save for an oblong protrusion of metal and glass that is the cockpit. It has some weird satellite on it. I sigh and wak up to it and pat the hull when something, I dunno what but something, fell off it and clattered on the ground.

"I seriously hope that wasn't anything important!" I groan at the rust bucket before pressing a button for the ramp to come down and lo and behold it opens not even two feet from its closed position! "Argh ya gotta be fucking with me at this point!" I tilt my head back and let loose another and much louder annoyed groan before jumping up and sliding down the ramp into the hold. Walking up into the cockpit I attempt to launch that only sputtered and died before I hit the console in frustration. The lights flicker on and the engine roars to life and I stare at my hands in joy and shock. "Oh thank you religious figure that entertains yourself with my life!" With that out of the way I take off with the coordinates set for Courcsant and my feet resting on some console.

**LATER!**

I descend the rust bucket onto the landing pad to see my ship near-by and a shitload of people around it, must be some ceremony thing, but like fuck that shit the ship looks BEAUTIFUL! It is just like you average Arquiten class destroyer except it had two dual battery type guns on the top and bottom near the front of the ship, along with the usual amount of turrets. Normal ships of the republic were red and white except mine was a deep blue and white, obviously to distinguish me from everyone else and in black on the left side near the very tip of the ship was the name: _**R.S.S. TEMPEST**_. So like yeah, all in all, daddy like. I nearly die as the engine decides to die and drops the last twenty feet to the landing pad and launched me into the cockpit window… for everyone to see. Grunting as I stand I nearly force smash the window off until I collect myself from both off the window and out of my anger to head to the ramp. Pressing the button the door opens up and then with a shriek stops only half a foot from being closed. Inside something broke, and so did my calm attitude.

"YA KNOW WHAT!? FUCK THIS SHIT AND THIS GODDAMN SHIP!" I can honestly say me blasting the ramp door off it's hinges and plummet down to the ground was not my finest moment of restraint, but damn did it feel good. Panting as the anger left my body I finally got a look at who was in the crowd. The Supreme Chancellor was there along with Senator Deechi and the Jedi council and the R&D Director, Redo Tahvage. Those were the big fish, there was other senators present, but dammed if I knew them. They all sported varying levels of amusement and I could even hear snickering from the crowd. Looking around I had found the source coming from Grunt & friends separated and in front of the battalion of clones I requested. I shake my head and praise the force that I have a mask to keep them from seeing my blush of embarrassment. Jumping from the ship I head to the podium where all the aforementioned big fish stood and received a hand shake from the Supreme Chancellor. He steps up to the podium and begins his, to what I hope, short speech.

"People of the republic!" He booms while spreading his arms out at his sides, "Today we bare witness to the founding of a strong Republic ally in this time of war and a pinnacle in the teamwork that this Republic holds so highly! With the combined efforts of the brilliant minds of Republic's brightest minds, the Jedi order, and the Umbaran people we have given birth to a ship like no other, one that will uphold the Republic's interests and cause while striking out at our enemies! Wherever they may be!" He stops to allow the crowd to roar their approval before the quiet down for him to continue. "By my side is a young man who has sought out the Republic to help us in our time of need and has already saved countless innocent lives! He seeks to create a company to assist our people in our tie of dire need, and wishes an end to the conflict that has ravaged our homes and wrecked our lives." once again the crowd cheers damn he's good with speeches. Once again they quiet down for him to continue, "And so allow us to give him the time to address his new troops before sending them off with a warm farewell!"

…..wait what? Before I even know what happens the crowd roars for my speech and I am more or less pushed forward. I look around and see the quiet crowd and my friends who pledged themselves as my squad smiling at me giving encouraging nods. Sighing to myself I reach up and take the mask off my face and to my amusement I can LITERALLY FEEL everyone's eyes following my hand and focused on my face. I nearly laugh at the moment before I pull the mask away and clip it to my belt and for the first time in a very long time, people see my face. Everyone is shocked to see how young I am even if my past and facial scars do make me look older I still hold the face of a teenager. I look down at my troops and speak directly to them.

"As of today, you are no longer clones. You are people. Each and every one of you has a life that equals in importance and value as any ordinary being within the galaxy." I stop to see many of the clones surprised and some smiling as I just publicly addressed my stance on the worth of clone life. The people roar in approval, but I can feel that they do it out of habit. Ignoring them I continue talking to the fighters in front of me. "You are not my troops, or my clones, or even my assigned group of infantry. I am not your general, or your commander, or even your leader. WE are not like your average clone battalion. WE are now a family, each and every one of us are now brothers linked to the next one just like you would find in any average home." The crowd got real quiet now, it's as if they knew this was a moment between me and the clones and damn did they look shocked and some were even beaming. Like Reaper Squad, oh man don't they look proud! "I will make the same promise I made to the squad of brothers you see before you, never will I needlessly or carelessly toss your lives around as if they didn't matter. Never will I treat you all as easily replaceable stock, cannon fodder that could be refilled within the week. I swear to each and every one of you that I will be the first one in and the last one out on every situation we find ourselves in!" Raising my voice so all could hear it clearly I shout, "WE ARE A FAMILY OF BROTHERS, AND NO ONE WILL BE LEFT BEHIND!"

Silence. That is what I got in response for my speech, and don't I feel embarrassed. Just before I gave the complimentary awkward cough I hear clapping. Looking down at the troops many have tossed their weapons and helmets on the ground and were clapping! Just than Grifter turns to the crowd with a cheeky grin on his face and shouts, "LET'S HEAR IT FOR OUR BROTHER!" and just like that the whole battalion erupts in cries and cheers. I just know everyone else is gaping like me, shit I can feel the wind blowing into my mouth. Turning my head I look back at everyone behind me and see even Master Windu, smiling! I nearly shat a brick. Smiling I turn back to them and clip my mask back on and a quick reminder of the image I received back on the ship where I promised Grunt flashed before my eyes. The mask hums and I can feel it's elation before I address the family before me.

"REAPER BATTALION! WE'RE SHIPPING OUT!" the clones silence themselves and grab their equipment off the floor before lining up and marching towards the ship while they were showered in cheers and flower petals, woman waved their hands goodbye and men clapped them on. Turning to Master Yoda he gives me my new orders.

"Passionate you are young one, serves you well it shall. Accompany supply ships you will, reach Rodia they must." I nod to him and meet up with Reaper Squad as we file onto the ship. I get a clap on the shoulder from Grunt and I turn to him as he speaks into my ear over all the noise.

"You certainly are a strange one ya know that?" I chuckle at his statement and send a smirk his way.

"I guess that means we're all in for some strange adventures eh?" Grunt laughs and we focus our attention back on to the entrance of the ship as it nears ever closer. All I can think is just what life will have in store for me and these brothers of mine.

_**AND THAT'S A WRAP!**_** Hope you all liked it, I know it wasn't as actiony as the last, but that was a land battle. I'll try to stick as close to the series as possible like if you remember the Rodian ambassador speaking of how the republic never sent supplies and his new mission is to guard that supplies. Even if it's a passing comment if I can turn it into a mission then I will. At the same time he will appear in conflicts I deem important to the story and character growth. Favorite, follow, and review if you please. PEACE OUT!**


	4. Author Note

**Hello my illustrious fans I would like to address some concerns you might have because I placed myself in your shoes and I feel that you guys would, well, worry. I first would like to address the rapid changes and everything be handing to him on a silver platter. I know I know it's poor plot but I did so because I have a plan for development and it'll fit within the six seasons, as the story goes on it will get more AU, however, I will stay true to the story line. Next I want to talk about the new lightsaber, sure making him get a new one like after losing the old during a terrible defeat that shakes his faith and confidence is wonderful and all, but I feel that he won't experience the losing of the saber type thing. What he'll lose will take a part of himself with it. But please spread the word of this fic, I need feedback and I would love to hear ideas from you guys. Next I would like to talk about the ship, that ship isn't just Rathe's baby. It's mine too, I mean c'mon that ship is totally badass and is just perfect for Rathe and the Umbaran weapons well taking apart objects on a particle level? That's quite fearsome, nooooow lets put it on a ship and defy all natural laws as we watch droids shit themselves. Anyways I feel pretty good now, as always, PEACE OUT!**


End file.
